


好事成双

by Soramizu



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: ABO, M/M, TimDick - Freeform, brujay - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-19 03:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8188211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soramizu/pseuds/Soramizu
Summary: 杰森迎来了他姗姗来迟的分化期分化成了omega，然而提姆也在这个时候分化成了alpha，于是整个庄园陷入了一片混乱





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 杰森以为他是个beta，然而那只是分化期延后了

布鲁斯在收养迪克的时候对于他之后会是个omega的事情毫不意外，毕竟飞翔的格雷森是有名的空中飞人家族，身高不会太高，身体也要柔软灵活，由omega来做空中飞人是再合适不过了。  
不出他所料，迪克长大后分化成了omega，之后他成年了，脱离了罗宾的身份，独立出去自称夜翼，主要精力放在了泰坦的事务上。  
差不多就在这个时候，蝙蝠侠发现自己的车胎被偷了。  
那是一个没有罗宾的夜晚，迪克独立出去后已经不在哥谭住了。今晚的哥谭依然只有蝙蝠侠一个人，和他的蝙蝠车，在大街小巷里穿梭，从天而降，一拳打飞那些坏蛋——  
“……你在做什么？”  
当然，这并不包括会有他的车被翘了轮胎的心理准备。  
——那可是蝙蝠车！谁会敢去偷蝙蝠车？！  
杰森·陶德敢。此时他正拿着工具，努力拆卸蝙蝠车的第二个轮胎，而他听到声音抬起头看到蝙蝠侠的时候，他居然没逃跑，而且倔强地看了回去。  
后来布鲁斯把轮胎装了回去，给他买了个三明治，然后把他带回了家，这一段故事大家都知道了，  
“其实是吓的。”十年后他对迪克悄悄说，“说实话，我那时候就是个小屁孩，他妈的吓得我都不敢动了。”  
“我一直以为你是有勇气和布鲁斯对着干。”迪克悄悄说。  
“我有，我也敢，可是那个时候换你你敢吗？”杰森反问。  
“我不敢。”迪克果断摇头，“想一想那个情景都太可怕了。”  
前面说到杰森·陶德就这么被带回了蝙蝠洞，还当上了新一任罗宾，从此在韦恩家住了下来。迪克还以夜翼的身份来看过他，之后他就把自己珍藏的那套罗宾制服给了杰森，杰森也把蝙蝠侠准备的夜翼制服转交给了迪克。  
“我得跟你坦白一件事迪基鸟。”杰森说，语气十分诚恳，“其实你那件制服的嘎嘣脆的大领子是阿尔弗雷德做的。”  
当年被称作泰坦猫王的迪克拒绝谈论穿着那件制服时的感受。  
杰森十四岁的时候死于小丑制造的爆炸，大家都知道前因后果，他还泡了池子，脾气也变得比小时候更加暴躁了，和布鲁斯火药桶一样的关系让大家几乎忘记一件事情。  
——杰森，你还没分化啊。  
杰森本人也忽略了这个问题，毕竟他直接从十四岁蹿到了十九岁，而且他当时满脑子都是：布鲁斯你找了个替代品，布鲁斯你宝刀未老，布鲁斯你他妈没给我报仇，布鲁斯你啥时候生了个儿子，别拦着我我要跟布鲁斯对着干——  
诸如此类。  
加上他的脾气火爆，大家都觉得他是个alpha，就连杰森本人都这么觉得——虽然他觉得自己更有可能是beta，因为他从没有发情的时候。  
不过就算你死了又活了还跑了拉萨路之池，也不代表你不会直接跳过分化这步成为一个没有第二性征的人。  
“红头罩！”蝙蝠侠日常追在他后面试图制止他杀人并带他回家，“不能杀人！”  
“什么？喂我听不见！”杰森夸张地做了个接电话的动作，一枪打中对方的膝盖，“噢老爸吗？我今天没杀人，可以挂了吗？”  
“我们需要谈谈——”  
“谈什么，蝙蝠崽子在学校里怎么样吗？”  
“不，不是这个。”  
“那是什么？你和猫女火辣的那一夜？”  
“不是，你听我说——”  
“就不，蝙蝠侠，你抛弃了我，所以现在我也抛弃你了，我们没关系！”  
简直是一个教科书般的蝙蝠侠和红头罩的相处模式。杰森收了枪转头往自己的摩托车那儿走，没走几步就扑通摔在地上，接着一股omega的信息素味道飘来，在哥谭的夜晚里缓缓扩散。  
你要问蝙蝠侠当时是什么心情，这个问题大概复杂到他也不好说，毕竟在哥谭的夜晚打击犯罪的时候耍个帅就分化这种事情，大抵来说可能和姑娘们生理期时打个喷嚏突然就血崩的冲击力差不多，不在他蝙蝠侠的知识库内。  
杰森怎么也没想到，他居然这个时候分化了，毫无前兆，措手不及。  
蝙蝠侠发现那股omega的气息是从红头罩身上散发出来的时候第一时间把他带回了蝙蝠洞，给他打上抑制剂关进房间里，整个过程一路狂奔，毫不拖泥带水，但依然掩盖不了在房子里慢慢弥漫开的信息素的味道，他只好打开了大宅的新风系统。  
杰森醒来后应该多少会谢谢他，他帮他保持住了红头罩在哥谭黑帮中的威严。  
围观全程的阿尔弗雷德建议他把身上的蝙蝠衣换下来清洗，上面满满的都是杰森信息素的味道。  
“另外您换了衣服后我们得谈谈，布鲁斯老爷。”老管家说到，“关于提摩西少爷也快要进入分化期的这回事，我建议您叫他回来住一段时间。”  
提姆的分化期来的已经算晚了，很多人十六岁就分化了，他快十八岁才分化，为此迪克还特地买了甜甜圈给提姆，想安慰他一下。  
“你要知道，提姆，分化晚了点不是什么事。”迪克咬着一个巧克力甜甜圈，“这很正常。”  
“我并没有担心，迪克，楼上那个快二十岁才分化。”提姆挑了一个抹茶味的，“你不如去担心一下大红会分化成什么，他凌晨的时候被布鲁斯关起来了，今天应该就能完成分化。”  
迪克一听直接蹦起来，飞快的上楼了，过了一会儿又飞快的下来：“我听他屋里挺安静的，我赌十块饼干小翅膀是beta。”  
“那是因为布鲁斯给他打了抑制剂，阿尔弗雷德说他从凌晨三点睡到现在。”提姆大口吃着他的抹茶甜甜圈，“我也赌十块，他是alpha。”  
“我赌二十块，陶德是omega。”  
达米安进来了，手里牵着提图斯的狗绳，大狗看见提姆和迪克手里的甜甜圈就要扑过去舔一舔，但被用力拉住了。  
“坐下！提图斯！”达米安喊到，大狗的尾巴甩得都要看不见了，“坐下！你不能吃甜的！会掉毛的！”  
“小D你觉得小翅膀是omega？”迪克把甜甜圈拿远了点，咬了一大口甜甜圈，“他从小就不像omega。”  
“要我说你们三个都是omega。”达米安揉着提图斯的脖子，“只有我和父亲是alpha。”  
“哇哦，为什么？”提姆挑眉。  
“因为你们矮，德雷克。”  
“少来了你才是最矮的那个。”  
“十八岁才一米六五的人没资格说话。”  
“我那是还没过生长期！”  
“噢，到时候你也就和格雷森差不多高了。”  
迪克表示我怎么莫名其妙中了一枪。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 杰森迎来了他姗姗来迟的分化期分化成了omega，然而提姆也在这个时候分化成了alpha，于是整个庄园陷入了一片混乱

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 提姆突然分化，结果不慎标记了迪克

杰森醒来的时候是下午四点半，第一次注射抑制剂让他一口气睡了超过十二个小时，长时间的深度睡眠里抑制剂中和了他身体里大部分的激素，先前那种身体发热发软的感觉已经褪去了。  
床头放着水杯和一封信，杰森大口喝掉那杯水润润喉咙，拿过那封信看：  
杰森，我们得谈谈。  
谈谈？谈什么？分化晚又不怪我，分化之前腺体微微发涨的情况也没出现，结果在大马路上首次发情怪我咯？又不是他想死了又泡池子导致分化期紊乱带推迟的。  
从床上爬起来，杰森抓了抓头发，慢吞吞地往外走，在脑子里回忆着关于第二性征的内容——为什么人要有第二性征呢，像古时候只有男女之分多好。  
楼下，达米安按住了对甜甜圈虎视眈眈的提图斯，坐到迪克身边拿了一个奶油口味的狠狠咬了一口，暂停了和提姆的日常战斗。杰森看见他们居然和平的坐在那里吃甜甜圈，不禁吹了个口哨。  
“有我的份吗迪基鸟？”  
迪克一愣，抬起头嗅了嗅，空气中没什么味道，应该是抑制剂让杰森平安度过了分化时的第一次发情，于是他举起甜甜圈盒子给他看：“还有草莓味的，小翅膀。”  
如果布鲁斯早个两分钟进门，他还是能看到四只小鸟和乐融融坐在一起吃甜甜圈的镜头的。  
就在提姆小口吃完他的抹茶甜甜圈并讲着泰坦塔的事情的时候，他后颈的腺体突然从微微发涨突然变烫，烫得他直接发出一声尖叫，然后从他的身体里爆发出大量alpha信息素的味道。  
迪克做梦也没想到乖宝宝提姆会是个alpha，两个人之前还在一起靠着讲八卦，下一秒提姆就发出一声尖叫，首次发情不受控制的大量信息素在他的脸前炸开——要形容起来大概是一个精力旺盛的alpha积攒了一年的味道存在一个气球里然后在你面前扎破它——接着他就什么都不知道了。  
杰森坐在提姆的另一边，他条件反射地从沙发上跳了出去，然后就动不了了，而且该很不幸的没有失去意识，趴在那里看到了之后发生的所有事情。  
布鲁斯进门的时候就是一股扑面而来的信息素，就像克拉克牟足了力气往他脸上拍了个奶油派，砸得他头晕眼花——他分辨出了迪克的信息素，那是一股香甜的味道；还有一个陌生的alpha信息素，浓烈的想爆炸了。  
他目瞪口呆地看着达米安正拼命拉扯着提姆，提图斯正压在迪克身上，迪克在大狗身下挣扎着，罗宾大喊着：“提图斯你压好格雷森！”“德雷克你清醒点！”“父亲你带抑制剂了吗德雷克发情了！”，一片混乱。  
然后谁也拦不住的，迪克掀翻了身上的提图斯，提姆把达米安甩了出去砸在了杰森身上，然后受到本能吸引的alpha一口咬上了距离他最近的omega颈后的腺体，而迪克也顺从地露出了后颈。  
目睹这一切的陶德先生表示，老蝙蝠已经努力制止他们了，但是失败了，这都怪红罗宾和夜翼的速度太快了，不愧是深得蝙蝠侠真传的。  
“阿尔弗雷德！快拿抑制剂来！”布鲁斯把提姆和迪克分开，用力压住提姆，“达米安你把迪克带回房间去！”  
——他妈的老子呢？！  
杰森趴在地毯上有点动弹不得，一方面是alpha信息素对他的压制效果，一方面是刚刚达米安砸在他身上那下太他妈疼了。  
阿尔弗雷德带着抑制剂赶了过来，布鲁斯摸了摸提姆的后颈——腺体消失了，提姆分化成了alpha。  
“我以为他会分化成beta……”他拿起一支alpha抑制剂给提姆注射进去，提姆本就昏昏沉沉的头靠在他肩上睡了过去，“结果他咬了迪克，这可真是不好办了。”  
“想开点，布鲁斯老爷。”阿尔弗雷德把被遗忘在地毯上的杰森扶起来——天，我真爱你阿尔弗雷德——，“至少这只是暂时标记。”  
“就怕暂时标记会产生什么别的东西。”布鲁斯抱着提姆，把他送回房间，“这还不是在外面，是在家里。”  
迪克被提姆的信息素诱使发情后被咬了一口，布鲁斯之后给他注射了抑制剂，所以他现在好像没事一样平静。  
这也就是为什么他现在和迪克在同一个房间里，一人抱着一个靠枕坐在那里看美食节目的原因。提姆被布鲁斯抓住关进了房间，迪克和他需要隔离，而他也正需要找个人谈谈，大概迪克比较适合，大概。  
“我还是挺高兴的，小翅膀。”迪克看着电视：先在鸡的身上抹盐和胡椒，“我一直以为家里就我一个是omega。”  
“哈，高兴吧，有我作伴了。”杰森对于自己迟来的分化结果居然他妈的是omega十分不满，“以后我们两个可以没事儿抱在一起瑟瑟发抖了，他妈的蝙蝠窝里全是alpha。”  
“达米安还没分化，阿尔弗雷德是beta。”迪克说，电视里正在往鸡肚子里塞香料，“其实也才两个alpha。”  
“蝙蝠崽子爸妈都是alpha，他十有八九也是，跑不了。”电视里开始把鸡放进烤箱，“要不是阿尔弗雷德是个beta，我们能把房子都拆了。”  
“不过说起来，小翅膀。”迪克往杰森那里挪了挪，电视里说要把鸡烤四十分钟，“你有什么话要对我说？”  
“我……想问问你。”杰森的眼睛就没离开电视，现在进行到把烤鸡拿出来，浇上烤出是汁再烤三十分钟的步骤，“在打过抑制剂后又碰到alpha发情，会不会有反应？”  
“你打了多长时间了？”迪克不再看电视里的烤鸡了。  
“大概十六个小时了。”杰森看表，“我是说，抑制剂的效果会那么强？”  
“十六个小时？”迪克皱起了眉头，“提姆分化的时候你没有发情也没有打抑制剂？”  
“如果我睡着的时候阿尔弗雷德没有给我打的话。”  
“小翅膀。”迪克一把按住了他的肩膀，神情十分严肃，“你是不是被什么人标记了？”

 

杰森冲进蝙蝠洞的时候布鲁斯正在换蝙蝠衣，这时候他刚穿上了裤子和靴子，杰森就跳到空中狠狠地踩了下去。  
“杰森，你做什么？”  
“我做什么？”杰森掀起自己的衣服脱了下来，露出后颈给他看，“他妈的，眼熟吗？啊？眼熟吗布鲁斯？！”  
杰森的后颈腺体处有一个齿痕，布鲁斯看了他的后颈没有说话，而且保持了沉默。  
“你他妈的，布鲁斯！”杰森挥拳打了过去，但被布鲁斯躲开了，，“谁允许你标记我的！谁允许你咬我了！”  
“这是暂时性的，杰森，那是应急措施！”布鲁斯一把抓住杰森的手腕，释放出自己的信息素，强迫他停手，“我身上没有带omega抑制剂！”  
“你可以放着我不管，老头子！”杰森和自己的本能反应抗争着，“你有什么权利标记我！”  
“你知道你当时的信息素有多危险吗！你会把附近所有的alpha全部吸引过来！”布鲁斯有些粗鲁地将杰森推进一把椅子里，“分化的初次发情比你想象中严重的多，你知道你那个样子面对好几个被你诱使发情的alpha是什么后果吗？”  
“你不是就没有发情！”  
“我那是打了抑制剂！天哪杰森，你真的以为分化成omega时的信息素会有alpha拒绝的了？”布鲁斯把地上的衣服捡起来给他套上，动作有些生硬，“我要是没有带抑制剂后果根本不堪设想！”  
杰森一把抓住布鲁斯的手，把衣服抢了回来。  
“杰森，相信我，我那是不得已的应急措施。”  
“我懒得听你啰嗦那么多。”  
杰森套上自己的衣服上楼去了，他又一头钻进了迪克的房间。  
“迪基鸟。”他关上门，严肃的看着正在看千层面做法的迪克，“我有些事情要问你。”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 杰森迎来了他姗姗来迟的分化期分化成了omega，然而提姆也在这个时候分化成了alpha，于是整个庄园陷入了一片混乱

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 布鲁斯和迪克教给提姆如何控制自己的信息素，然而他们还是失控了

提姆睡了十六个小时才醒，等他爬起来已经是第二天中午了。  
昨天发生了什么？他记得布鲁斯叫他今天开始回家待着直到分化结束，迪克带了甜甜圈回来，他们和达米安和杰森一起在吃甜甜圈，他的甜甜圈还是抹茶味的，然后……  
红罗宾从床上弹了起来，他摸了摸颈后——没有了，腺体消失了，他分化成了alpha。  
他隐约记着发生了什么事，拔腿就往外跑，刚出了门就拐了回来，把门重新关上。  
他昨天咬了迪克，他想去看看迪克现在怎么样，但是他现在又不能和以前那样直接过去查看了，他应该和迪克暂时隔离开才对。  
提姆懊恼地抱住了头。  
“提姆少爷。”阿尔弗雷德在外面敲门，“您醒了吗？”  
“是的，阿尔弗雷德。”提姆放开了自己的头发，“进来吧。”  
“噢，太好了，您赶上午餐了。”阿尔弗雷德推门进来，“是时候用餐了，提姆少爷。”  
“呃……迪克呢？”  
“迪克少爷今天有工作，晚上会回来。”阿尔弗雷德帮他从衣橱里找了衣服出来，“布鲁斯老爷也在，他想和你谈谈。”  
“噢……”他就知道，肯定是那件事，“好的，我马上去。”  
他去洗手间刷了刷牙，又洗了洗脸，摸摸下巴上有点胡茬了不过懒得管了，换了阿尔弗雷德给他拿出来的衣服就踢踏踢踏下楼去，布鲁斯坐在长桌的这头正在吃他的披萨。  
“加拿大培根披萨？”提姆扬了扬眉毛，坐了下来，“认真的布鲁斯？”  
“布鲁斯老爷认为在分化之后应该吃点想吃的。”阿尔弗雷德端来一杯橙汁，提姆拿过披萨咬了一口，“噢，慢点吃提姆少爷。”  
“杰森呢？”  
“在他的房间里。”布鲁斯的动作顿了一下，“在看基督山伯爵，并写读书笔记。”  
提姆差点把橙汁喷出来。  
“我们得谈谈。”布鲁斯说，“提姆，鉴于你咬了迪克……你们得分开一段时间，尽量不要接触。”  
提姆点点头：“暂时标记的持续时间是多久？”  
“一个月到几个月不等，看双方体质而定。”  
“好吧，看来我们的家庭聚会是开不成了。”  
“今晚迪克还会回来，明天他就会回布鲁海文。你们两个最近一段时间如果要回来的话相互打个招呼，尽量不要碰面。”布鲁斯喝了一口橙汁，提图斯过来蹭他的裤腿想出去玩，“你要先学习控制自己信息素的方法，在这之前你的情绪波动会影响到信息素，从而影响到迪克。”  
“比如？”  
“你们在谈什么？”  
杰森下楼来了，还夹着那本《基督山伯爵》舍不得放下。  
“在谈关于alpha的事情，杰森。”提姆看着他在桌子旁坐下，阿尔弗雷德给他上了一份餐点，“你要不要也听听？”  
“不了，谢谢，请让我安静的做一个omega吧鸟宝宝。”杰森明显忽视了布鲁斯，专心看着他的午餐，“噢，披萨，我喜欢！”  
“提姆，看好了。”布鲁斯用手指敲打着桌面，“如果控制不好很容易出现这种情况。”  
杰森正要咬一口披萨尝尝什么味道，突然布鲁斯散发出了他的信息素，对alpha本能服从的条件反射席卷了他的大脑，他丢掉了手里的披萨，整个人都瘫在了椅子上动弹不得。  
“杰森？”提姆吓了一跳，突如其来的同类信息素让他觉得怒火中烧，接着布鲁斯停止释放了信息素，这种愤怒的感觉很快就消退了。  
“你作为和我同类的alpha会在释放大量信息素的时候对我有一种本能的敌意。”布鲁斯继续喝他的橙汁，“但是对omega来说，alpha的信息素变化会影响到他们，令他们本能的服从alpha的命令。”  
杰森依然瘫坐在椅子上，他愤怒地咬着牙：“那还谢谢你拿我来言传身教了，布鲁斯。”  
“你昨天在地上趴着动弹不得就是因为提姆的信息素对你的压制。”布鲁斯决定无视他的愤怒，“这很正常，杰森，不要觉得有什么，人生理的反应是天生的，只能尽力克服而无法彻底消灭。”  
“不，我昨天在地上趴着是因为蝙蝠崽子太沉了。”杰森倔强地反驳。  
阿尔弗雷德去厨房了，趁老管家不在提姆用手抓起了一块披萨塞进嘴里。  
“布鲁斯，你跟我说实话。”提姆的目光在杰森和布鲁斯中间扫视，“你是不是咬了杰森。”  
布鲁斯顿了一下，杰森刚刚塞进嘴里的披萨掉到了桌子上。  
“鸟宝宝，你怎么——”  
“好吧，看来是咬了。”提姆耸耸肩，“你反应太大了，杰森，而且布鲁斯示范的是我可能对迪克的影响。”  
杰森表示说好的拿我当一家人你他妈居然跟我玩套路。

 

迪克晚些时候回来了，餐桌上十分平静，只不过提姆一吃完就上楼去了，不像平常那样还和他聊聊天，于是他决定去和提姆聊聊。  
“提姆。”迪克敲了敲门，提姆开了一条门缝，“我可以进去吗？”  
“不行迪克。”提姆从门缝里回答，“布鲁斯说我们要暂时避免接触，不然我会伤害到你。”  
“就五分钟，我觉得我们要谈一谈。”迪克也挤到门缝前面，“我没有生你的气，提姆，再说你已经暂时标记我了，不会有伤害我的行为。”  
提姆迟疑了一下，慢吞吞地开了门，迪克迅速的挤了进去，在他的椅子上坐下来。  
“你今天好像在躲着我，提姆。”迪克说，“布鲁斯说的是尽量避免接触，而不是说让你完全躲着我。”  
“……我很抱歉，迪克。”提姆坐到床上，抓了抓头发，显得很沮丧，“我没想到昨天会突然就……而且该死的我还咬了你。”  
“噢，别在意，提姆，其实这种事情比较正常，而且第二性征的激素会影响到一个人的性格，我们也没想到你会是个alpha。”迪克拍拍提姆的头，冲他笑笑，“你看，至少你失控时候咬的是我而不是其他omega。”  
“只是连着发生这种事情让我觉得很失败。”提姆的语气有些懊恼，“我是说，布鲁斯晚上不得不暂时标记了杰森，我下午就失去理智咬了你——”  
“等等，你说什么？布鲁斯暂时标记了杰森？！”  
“什么你不知道？！”  
两个人坐在那里面面相觑。  
“我昨天怀疑杰森被谁标记了，他在你分化的时候几乎没有任何反应。”迪克的脑子在艰难地转动，“结果是……布鲁斯？”  
“杰森分化的很突然，那时候布鲁斯没有抑制剂，就只好咬了他。”提姆用手捂住了脸，“好了，大红的秘密被我彻底透露了。”  
“这是应急措施，提姆，没什么的。”迪克安慰到，提姆开始散发出焦虑的信息素，让他有些心神不宁，“这不算什么秘密——提姆，你先稳定一下自己的情绪，你的信息素让我有点头晕。”  
提姆一听立刻努力让自己平静下来，迪克向后仰在椅子上，提姆散发出的信息素开始变淡了，那种心神不宁的感觉也在褪去。  
“你要知道……alpha们可以用信息素来做很多事情，不止是和omega相互吸引。比如拳手之间相互挑衅，你也见过布鲁斯用信息素用于审讯和压迫。”迪克深呼吸着，提姆身上水果香气的信息素应该是很好闻的味道，但是现在只会让他觉得发晕，他能明显感受到提姆依然慌张的情绪，“提姆，先别想那些，冷静下来，你这样我感觉不大好，我被你标记了，感受会更加明显。”  
他一边说着一边抓过旁边的蝙蝠侠靠垫，尽量自然的放在自己腿上——他是来开导提姆的，但被这不受控制的信息素搞得升旗可不在他的预料之内。  
提姆看上去很平静，但是他的信息素已经出卖了他，看到迪克装作自然地抓过他的靠垫挡住两腿中间他的情绪反应更大了，迪克已经明显感受到了之前还焦躁不安的信息素已经不再是只让omega服从的味道了。  
“噢，提姆……总之，先让自己平静下来。”迪克抱着那个靠垫站起来，“你可以的，你一直是我们之中最聪明的，所以这对你来说都不是问题。”  
接着他转过身，拔腿就跑，靠垫都没有放下，冲自己的房间，啪地关上门。提姆则一个人坐在自己的房间里，脸上一片通红。  
他的心情现在焦虑，急躁，忐忑不安——之前他想，他已经咬过迪克了，事情还会更糟吗？结果就进来跟他谈话的五分钟，迪克似乎就因为他混乱的情绪产生了不得了的反应。  
提姆坐在床上抱住头，心想这真的不能太糟了，如果可以他真想迪克回来，他要跟他好好道歉。  
“提姆。”过了一会儿，迪克的声音传来，提姆猛地抬头，迪克不知什么时候又回到他的房间里了，“我听到你叫我了，怎么了？”  
“什么……我没有。”提姆愣住了。  
“我听见了……呃，你用的alpha对omega呼唤的方式。”迪克转身关上门，上了锁，在提姆旁边坐下来，“虽然是暂时的，到我现在算是你的omega，我觉得我们得多谈谈，至少要把一些事情告诉你。”  
提姆觉得不大好，今天迪克的眼睛亮的过头，他身上的信息素也或许香甜了，他握住自己的手，他的手心有那么温暖吗？还是自己的体温太高了。  
提姆努力提醒自己，他是飞翔的格雷森头号粉丝，他要清醒，尽管迪克在用好听的声音在对他讲作为一个alpha对omega需要注意的事情，但是当你想到你最喜欢的偶像是被你标记的omega的时候，大概不管是谁都会发情。  
他迷迷糊糊咬上迪克的后颈的时候只觉得对方十分顺从，这令他心满意足。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 杰森迎来了他姗姗来迟的分化期分化成了omega，然而提姆也在这个时候分化成了alpha，于是整个庄园陷入了一片混乱

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 受到信息素的影响，提姆不可控制地陷入发情，永久标记了迪克

被标记的omega和他的alpha之间更容易相互诱使发情，而当alpha发情的时候，他的omega是对比毫无招架之力的。  
因为被标记的原因，迪克的信息素在提姆闻起来更加明显香甜，他作为一个刚刚分化的，年轻气盛的alpha，本能的需要更彻底的标记占有他的omega来满足自己，宣示自己的主权。  
迪克在被咬破颈后腺体的时候，来自提姆的大量信息素从那处伤口涌进他的身体，提姆对他的标记更加深，也彻底将他还未来临的热潮期提前了。  
热潮期的信息素对提姆而言只不过是诱使他彻底根据本能行事的因素，那个智商有142的小脑瓜已经彻底当机，他唯一能看到的就是陷入热潮期同样濒临失控的迪克，然而这似乎并没什么不对的。  
而被信息素支配的迪克却很迟钝才反应过来，接着他惊恐于自己的热潮期居然迎合了提姆的发情提前了，然而他无法挣脱——热潮期的omega，发情的alpha，他已经被标记过，本能让他无法逃脱，只能接受，这已经不是毅力可以克服的了事情。  
迪克只能默默祈祷，至少，提姆这是第一次和热潮期的omega做爱，应该找不到生殖腔，不至于永久标记他——  
提姆舔舐着他的后颈，大量的信息素源源不断进入他的身体，进入热潮期的omega的身体开始做出反应，身体开始发热，生殖腔开始分泌比被动发情时更多的爱液，打湿了他的后穴，穴口和肠道也开始自我放松扩张，为alpha的进入做好准备。  
——这太不妙了。  
迪克模模糊糊就记得，自己长那么大其实还没有和男性alpha做过爱，之后他的意识就随着更多的信息素随着提姆进入他身体里的一瞬间涣散了。没有，没有，什么都没有，只有alpha和omega的本能，人类最原始的快感，alpha的信息素涌入他的四肢百骸，体内塞满他的阴茎满足他的热潮期，这是他二十几年里最爽快的一次性爱。  
“哈啊，哈啊，嗯——啊啊，嗯啊——”信息素和快感在他的大脑里横冲直撞，迪克只能发出呻吟和喘息，“好棒，好棒——啊啊，嗯，嗯啊——还要，更多，啊啊，更多——”  
迪克的双腿缠上了对方的腰，他有些看不清他身上冲撞的那个alpha是谁，但是他感觉好棒，他的热潮期甚至因为他提前了，他甚至觉得自己爱上他了，他要爱死他了。  
“迪克，迪克……”他听到有人喊他的名字，慢慢的那张看不清的脸变成了提姆的脸——他什么时候长得这么大了？怎么这么好看了，他脸红的样子真可爱。  
“迪克……你好棒……”提姆的声音有些哑，白皙的皮肤微微发红，双手紧紧按住迪克的腰，在他体内用力抽插着，“天哪……你好热……好舒服……”  
提姆的动作带出大量的爱液和肠液，在他的操弄下咕叽咕叽作响，打出了白沫，流下来打湿了床单，迪克高潮时发出悦耳的尖叫，精液被他们磨蹭得到处都是，他的腿依然紧紧缠在他的腰上，大声呻吟着。他们做爱，接吻，舔舐对方的身体，信息素涌入他们身体的每一处角落。最终提姆找到了让迪克惊叫的那一处，用力顶了进去，迪克的身体开始剧烈抖动。  
“啊啊——不行，不行不行——提姆不要——”他手脚并用缠在提姆身上，却用力扭动起来大喊着不要，“提姆快停——啊啊啊——不要，哈啊，啊啊——”  
迪克感受着体内提姆的阴茎成结，alpha的精液射在他的生殖腔里，大量信息素的涌入让他尖叫着再次射精，绝顶的快感几乎令他昏厥过去，但被满足的愉悦却让他在提姆的怀里蜷起了身子，下意识磨蹭着他乞求下一轮欢爱。  
“提姆，”布鲁斯敲门，“阿尔弗雷德问你要不要小甜饼。”  
门里有声音，但是没人回答。  
“提姆？”布鲁斯又敲了敲门，第三次敲门无果后他选择简单粗暴的撞开门板。  
——那一瞬间他不知道该是什么心情。  
提姆和迪克，在床上，房间里的信息素浓郁得要爆炸。而且迪克的信息素明显是满了热潮期，香甜得能引诱任何一个alpha犯罪。  
不好，布鲁斯觉得也开始被影响到了。  
而提姆和迪克明显还处于完全陷入发情期的状态，看样子提姆已经在迪克身体里成结，完成了永久标记。而他们前一天已经打过抑制剂现在不能再打了，否则会造成肾衰竭——  
蝙蝠侠第一次觉得，脑子是真的不够用。最终他选择把提姆和迪克关进迪克的房间。  
——提姆标记了迪克，还是永久标记。  
他不知道是不是应该放任他们两个继续这样，还是应该想办法把他们分开。  
但他们这辈子已经是再也分不开了。  
“怎么了老头子？鸟宝宝的门怎么坏了？”  
杰森夹着他的《基督山伯爵》出现了。  
“这味道好浓……迪基鸟怎么了吗？”  
杰森皱了皱眉头，抬头正好对上布鲁斯发红的眼睛，他额头上青筋都起来了，吓得他后退一步。  
“……布鲁斯？”杰森觉得不大好，他用关切的语气问到，“你怎么了？”  
布鲁斯的理智炸了，和他的信息素一起。杰森的书掉到了地上，和提姆的房门一起。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 杰森迎来了他姗姗来迟的分化期分化成了omega，然而提姆也在这个时候分化成了alpha，于是整个庄园陷入了一片混乱

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 布鲁斯被迪克的信息素诱发发情，而杰森则被布鲁斯影响到迎来了第一次热潮

杰森·陶德，今年二十一岁，不是处男，不过这是他第二性征分化的第三天，从某种意义上说他是个处男似乎也没什么不对。  
头一天晚上在知道自己被标记后他只想打死蝙蝠侠，而现在他在想为什么当时没有打死蝙蝠侠。蝙蝠侠，布鲁斯·韦恩，这个有着强大压迫力的alpha，扛着他把他扔进了他的卧室，让他的屁股先着的地。  
“阿尔弗雷德！拿抑制剂来！”布鲁斯大喊起来，“快点！拿到杰森的房间来！  
“布鲁斯？”杰森揉着自己的屁股。  
“杰森，别出来——”布鲁斯把门关上，倚在门板上喘着粗气，“我必须打抑制剂，否则后果会很严重。”  
“你又要打抑制剂？”门板阻隔了布鲁斯的信息素，杰森先前被压制的感觉消失了他在里面踹起了门板，“你不要命了！你他妈不是前天刚打过吗？！”  
“这是没办法的事！”  
“你他妈别以为老子不知道打那么多抑制剂会肾衰竭！”  
杰森放弃了踹门，因为他想起来门是拉开的，于是布鲁斯扑通一声仰面摔到了杰森房间的地板上，他绷紧了全身的肌肉看着俯视着他的杰森。  
“有不用打抑制剂的方法，老头子，别以为我不知道怎么做。”他蹲下来，那双绿眼睛看着布鲁斯，而布鲁斯只想尽可能的远离他，“我是街头长大的，我没分化的时候见过的多了去了，所以你没必要打抑制剂。”  
“你疯了！你怎么可以！”布鲁斯对他吼到，“你知道刚刚发生了什么事！”  
“我知道！鸟宝宝把迪基上了，他们发情了，迪基大概被标记了！你想说的是这些吗？！”杰森吼了回去，“该死的！你现在脑子已经不清醒了！我得把你送回房间去！”  
杰森架起布鲁斯回房，他能感受到对方的信息素正在渐渐变得浓烈，最终他一把将布鲁斯摔进他的房间然后从外面锁上了门。  
“我会把钥匙给阿尔弗雷德的。”他在门外面喊，双腿打着哆嗦。  
“我的天啊，杰森少爷！”老管家闻声追了上来，“没出事吧？”  
“没有，阿尔弗雷德。”杰森把钥匙塞给阿尔弗雷德，“他不能打抑制剂了，得麻烦你去买些必需品了，我现在没办法出去。”  
“噢，我知道的，交给我吧。”阿尔弗雷德把钥匙收好，扶杰森回了房间，“您先休息，我很快就回来。”  
达米安在蝙蝠洞里盯着电脑看了很久资料，定时器响了起来，是时候夜巡了，但布鲁斯还没有来。这时候他的通讯器响了，接通后他露出了一脸嫌弃的神情。  
“怎么了陶德。”他问，“父亲呢？”  
“你爸今天没法夜巡了，”杰森在通讯器那头喘着粗气，受到布鲁斯信息素的影响，他也快开始发情了，“我也不行，迪基和鸟宝宝也不行，所以今天你的任务会很重。”  
“父亲怎么了？”  
“还不到你问这个问题的时候，蝙蝠宝宝。”  
“噢，我知道你们现在怎么了。还有也做这种事对我而言一点都不重。”达米安的语气里有了一点期待的成分，“那么我可以穿蝙蝠侠的衣服吗？我做了一套小号的。”  
“不，想都别想，如果你还想保住你爸身高六英尺以上的尊严的话。”

 

阿尔弗雷德行动迅速，杰森坚持到了他回来的时候。  
“希望我回来的还不算太晚。”阿尔弗雷德提这几个塑料袋，递给杰森一个，“看起来今天还真是不眠之夜了。”  
“谢了，阿尔弗雷德，还请你去看看迪基和鸟宝宝的情况。”杰森的额头上渗出大滴汗珠，信息素已经开始抑制不住向外涌出，“麻烦你把我的门也锁上。”  
“有事情一定要告诉我，杰森少爷，用电话或者通讯器。”  
阿尔弗雷德锁上了门，去了布鲁斯的房间。杰森抱着那个塑料袋靠着门滑坐在地上，他的脑子快烧着了，后穴变得柔软并流出了爱液——他并不知道布鲁斯诱发了他的第一次热潮，他以为这只是一个普通发情期的到来。  
杰森颤抖地脱下衣服，用最后一点理智打开塑料袋，随便掏出一根仿真阳具，拆掉包装，用最后的尊严爬回了床边上。  
杰森双手颤抖的厉害，但是他的身体在渴望着这东西塞满他的后穴——噢他为什么是omega，这东西他只用过一两次，还是在姑娘身上用的，而且从来只有他把姑娘操得娇喘连连的份，怎么会轮到他——好吧，这东西看上去这么大真的可以——  
他的自尊心还没被他自己说服，身体已经很诚实地坐到了那根假阳具上。后穴被塞满的一瞬间他发出一声呜咽，接着快感的本能就控制他动起了腰，在仿真阳具上操弄着自己，信息素像爆炸一样充斥了整个房间。因为热潮来临而自主扩张润滑的后穴吞吐着假阳具，爱液和肠液随着他的动作被带出体外，滴滴答答落在地板上。颈后的腺体肿胀得发疼，本能得想被alpha咬破标记。  
“哈啊——哈啊——嗯，啊啊——”假阳具被整根吞入湿润的后穴，顶弄着他的前列腺，杰森只觉得眼前一片花白，他要射精了，但是他拒绝仿真阳具带来的高潮，“不行——啊啊——不，啊——”  
杰森的第一反应是活了二十几年还没有过这么爽的射精。  
第二反应是他可怕的还想继续。  
要在快感和恐惧以及红头罩的尊严中选一个，杰森宁愿选择给达米安当一个月保姆，但热潮期的本能让他继续在那根把他操射的仿真阳具上干着自己，而因为被标记的关系，作为omega对于自己alpha的渴望也开始越发深重。被假阳具操干到失神的时候他本能地喊出布鲁斯的名字，在后穴里进出的假阳具好像是布鲁斯的阴茎，他骑在他身上操着自己，他现在急需被布鲁斯咬破腺体，急需他的信息素——  
“啊啊，布鲁斯，啊啊——要到了，到了——”杰森已经忘记被这跟假阳具操射几次了，连叫着布鲁斯的名字这件事都没有注意到，他现在满脑子只有需要布鲁斯的信息素这一件事，“嗯——布鲁斯，布鲁斯，啊啊，布鲁斯——”  
杰森觉得他的脑子开始混沌，他感觉到有个声音在呼唤他，而他必须顺从这个呼唤。他打开窗户，爬上窗台，攀爬到了楼上的房间——那是布鲁斯的房间，他推开了窗子爬了进去，有着淡淡火药味的信息素随着他大开的窗子慢慢扩散出去。  
“……布鲁斯？”  
接着他被怒吼着的alpha扑倒，一个沾着精液的飞机杯摔在他面前，布鲁斯的信息素驱使他顺从地露出自己的后颈，接着布鲁斯再一次咬了他，腺体破裂，信息素从颈后进入了他的身体，令热潮期的omega获得了满足。  
“……你在热潮期！”布鲁斯低吼着，“这不行，杰森！”  
“你他妈……我都听到你在呼唤我了！”杰森用力扑倒了布鲁斯，“你现在只有一个选项，老头子。”  
他骑在蝙蝠侠身上，脸上带着一种骄傲的笑容，将他的阴茎吞进了体内，发出一声满足的叹息。  
“你就……拿出你操猫女的劲头来。”杰森喘着粗气，动了动自己的腰，“动起来，蝙蝠侠，布鲁斯，操我，快点——”  
——他是被标记了的。  
布鲁斯吮吸着杰森的舌尖，信息素在唾液里交换着。  
——被标记的omega很有可能会因为本能爱上标记他的alpha。  
布鲁斯的阴茎操进生殖腔的时候，杰森发出了一阵哭喊：“啊，操——好爽，啊啊，老头子你好厉害——操，就是那里，啊啊，用力，用力点——”  
“不行……杰森……”布鲁斯紧紧抱住他，牙齿在他的胸肌上咬下一口，“那是生殖腔——”  
“操他妈的管那是什么——嗯啊——操我，布鲁斯，快操我——哈啊，啊啊——”  
高潮令杰森的后穴开始收缩，布鲁斯在成结之前从杰森体内拔了出来，阴茎根部开始成结，精液射在了杰森的胸口和下巴上。  
“干……老家伙……”杰森今晚已经体力透支，连自己在说什么都不知道了，“真他妈的……”  
然后他就昏睡了过去。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 杰森迎来了他姗姗来迟的分化期分化成了omega，然而提姆也在这个时候分化成了alpha，于是整个庄园陷入了一片混乱

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大人们都不靠谱，一切都要靠达米安了

今天的达米安心情十分好，他结束了一个人的夜巡回到蝙蝠洞换了衣服，准备上楼吃点东西的时候发现阿尔弗雷德还在厨房里坐着。  
“你没有休息吗阿尔弗雷德？”他坐到椅子上，阿尔弗雷德已经给他热好了牛奶，“这个时间你应该休息了。”  
“没法休息，达米安少爷。”阿尔弗雷德给他端来三明治和甜饼干，“现在家里就剩你和我两个正常人了，我总得确保他们不会在我睡着的时候把房子拆了。”  
“噢。”达米安抓过三明治咬了一口，他想起来了今天杰森跟他说的事情，“你可以先去睡觉阿尔弗雷德，晚上我来守着。”  
“达米安少爷，恕我直言，经常熬夜会长不高的。”阿尔弗雷德说，“你看看理查德少爷就知道了。”  
“偶尔一两个晚上不影响。”达米安几口吞掉三明治，用餐巾抹了抹嘴，“明天白天你睡醒后我就去睡觉。”  
于是，当晚达米安坐在大厅里，提图斯趴在他脚边睡着了，他抱着一罐甜饼干，一边吃一边看手里的《傲慢与偏见》——杰森喜欢的书。一切看上去都很宁静，如果忽略在寂静的夜晚隐约能听见的呻吟声和他怀里那把有他三分之二高的武士刀的话。  
迪克是凌晨五点多醒的，地平线已经发亮，天空夜不再黑暗，而他感觉全身好像散架了一样动弹不得。  
他慢慢转过头，发现自己的房间一片狼藉，被子，床单，枕头有的在地上有的在床上，衣服散落在房间的各个地方，他最后的记忆是被操昏过去，而现在提姆就睡在他旁边。  
迪克小心翼翼看了看裹着被子的提姆，痛苦地捂住了眼睛。  
——没穿。两个人都是裸体，而提姆至少有个被子挡挡，他就那么光着躺了一晚上。  
他很想起来喝水吃东西，但是说实话在经过疯狂的热潮期性爱后他现在全身没劲而且腰和屁股挺疼的。  
他颤抖地把手伸向床头的抽屉，在里面翻出自己的通讯器。  
“……阿尔弗雷德。”他拨通了公共频道。  
“现在醒着的只有我，格雷森。”达米安的声音传了出来，“潘尼沃斯睡觉去了。”  
“噢，天……那没什么了——”  
“你要水吗格雷森？你嗓子哑的厉害。”  
“呃，是的，不过——”  
“你害羞的话我会闭上眼的，格雷森。”通讯器里响起倒水的声音，“我马上来，如果你害羞的话希望你还能找条裤子挡一挡。”  
达米安挂断了通讯，迪克挣扎着爬起来，他的脚步摇摇晃晃的，到洗手间的几步路他有两次差点摔一跤。  
他扯了条浴巾围住胯下，达米安敲了两下门：“开门，格雷森。”  
达米安在迪克开门后愣了一下：“看来你昨天晚上被德雷克折腾的够呛。”  
迪克用手臂遮挡着身上的痕迹，毕竟达米安还不到那个年纪：“这不是一个好的榜样，达米安。”  
“你以为我会愚蠢的和你们犯同样的错误吗？”达米安嘲笑到，“别忘了你和德雷克还欠我二十块饼干。”  
他把托盘塞给迪克后就下楼去了，迪克低头看看，托盘里有两杯水，四个鸡肉三明治，还有一盒安全套。  
他关上门，把托盘放在桌子上，拿起一杯水一饮而尽，然后抓起一个三明治几口吞了下去，又回到床上躺了下来。昨晚的记忆朦朦胧胧的冒了出来，他摸着自己的肚子，看了看旁边蜷成一团还在睡的提姆，内心挣扎了很久，又拿起通讯器呼叫了达米安。  
“怎么了格雷森？”  
“达米安，我需要点东西……”  
达米安在那家便利店拿着两盒omega用验孕棒和两盒omega用棉条结账的时候，店员一边找钱一边夸他能干，都会给爸爸妈妈买必需品了，他很快就要有个小弟弟或者小妹妹了。  
——弟弟妹妹可能不会有，不过他可能小小年纪就要做叔叔了。  
达米安面无表情地骑上自己的摩托车回家，把验孕棒和棉条从门缝塞进去，思考了一会儿如果格雷森真的生了得给孩子起什么名字，阿尔弗雷德起床了，喊他回去补觉。  
噢，他现在十分怀念自己的床。

 

提姆午饭时间才起来，爬起来的第一反应是卧槽这不是他的房间，第二反应是卧槽我怎么没穿衣服。  
他掀开被子看了看，自己身上、床单上、被子上全是激烈做爱后的痕迹，昨晚的记忆慢慢浮现出来，他扯着被子愣在那里，好像自己才是被强上的那个一样。过了好一会儿他才环顾起四周，好像台风过境一样凌乱的房间，地板上还有不少他知道是什么但是他不想去想是什么的痕迹，然后是丢了满地的衣服，唯一还完好无损的桌子上的托盘，里面有一杯水和两个有些变干的三明治。  
——不，我得洗洗自己，冲个凉水澡冷静一下。  
提姆从床上爬起来，来到洗手间的时候就看见一个满身吻痕咬痕的迪克坐在马桶上神游千里，手里拿着个omega用验孕棒，上面两条红线。  
提姆的第三个反应就是：卧槽我做了什么？！  
“……迪克……？”  
迪克抬起头看着他，脸上的表情还是一脸懵逼的样子。  
“……提姆啊……”迪克缓缓地说，缓缓举起手里的验孕棒，“我接下来的十个月都不会有热潮期的困扰了。”  
提姆觉得脑子里被扔了一枚核弹。


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 杰森迎来了他姗姗来迟的分化期分化成了omega，然而提姆也在这个时候分化成了alpha，于是整个庄园陷入了一片混乱

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 迪克因为永久标记而受孕，布鲁斯召开了一次家庭会议

杰森醒来时，天已经亮了。他发现自己躺在布鲁斯那张昂贵柔软的大床上，让他一时间不敢乱动。  
然后他想到了是自己爬窗户进来的，他有点想一头撞死在床头的冲动。  
“你应该庆幸庄园占地够大，不然现在就要有很多发情的alpha要砸了庄园了。”布鲁斯端着水和食物出现在他面前，他已经恢复成平时的布鲁斯了，“你房间的窗户没关。”  
“那都怪你在呼唤我，老头子。”杰森拿过水大口喝着，试图辩解了几句，“你昨天被那味道刺激到发情，托你的福，我他妈也发情了。”  
“杰森，你那不是发情。”布鲁斯在床边坐下来，手里拿着一支omega用验孕棒，“你是热潮期。”  
“……操你说什么？！”  
“我没有永久标记你，也没有成结，但是我觉得你还是去测试下比较好。”  
杰森从床上蹦起来抢过布鲁斯手里的验孕棒，过度欢爱造成的腰痛让他呲牙咧嘴地冲进洗手间，五分钟后他脸色阴沉地出来了。  
“幸好没事。”他把验孕棒丢给布鲁斯，“我可不想给你生个儿子，一个恶魔崽子就够受了。”  
“现在你的热潮期缓解了，不过还要持续几天才能结束。”布鲁斯拿出一件睡袍给他，“这段时间你最好在房间里呆着，直到热潮期结束。”  
“那你呢？”杰森坐下来直哼哼，“没有热潮期的alpha是不是丝毫不受影响？”  
“但我还不能去夜巡。”布鲁斯把盘子里的烤鸡切成小块，用叉子叉了一块递到杰森的鼻子下面，“我知道你昨天让达米安一个人去的。”  
“你这是做什么？”杰森看了看烤鸡又看了看布鲁斯，犹豫了一会儿还是张嘴吃掉了鸡肉——真好吃，阿尔弗雷德的手艺。  
布鲁斯又切了一块喂给他：“你不应该让达米安一个人出去的。”  
“所以？老头子你想做什么？”  
“作为惩罚我会照顾你直到热潮期结束。”布鲁斯继续叉鸡肉喂给他，“别瞪我，这是阿尔弗雷德建议的最好的方法。”  
“我不需要！”  
“你现在是被标记的omega，作为你的alpha，你在热潮期的时候我必须在身边。”布鲁斯继续切烤鸡，他似乎心情很好，“没得商量。”  
“你以为这是谁害的！”杰森恶狠狠地咬掉鸡肉，“还不是你咬了我！”  
“所以我在对你负责，杰森。”布鲁斯挑眉，杰森觉得他好像掉进了布鲁斯的陷阱里，“就当是给自己放假吧，杰森。”

 

下午茶时间布鲁斯召开了家庭会议，阿尔弗雷德泡了红茶，准备了甜饼干。布鲁斯坐在沙发正中，达米安和阿尔弗雷德坐在他的两边，提图斯坐在边上。迪克和提姆坐在旁边的双人沙发里，扶手椅上放着一台笔记本电脑，正在和杰森视频通话。  
“由于一些不可抗因素并且杰森强烈要求参加所以我们今天这样开会。”布鲁斯喝着茶，表情镇定，“迪克，提姆，你们先说说吧。”  
双人沙发上的两个人脸变得通红，纷纷用手捂住脸试图逃避被所有人注视的事实。  
“没什么好害羞的，格雷森。”达米安咬着饼干说，“验孕棒都让我买过了。”  
“迪克你让达米安去买验孕棒？！”  
“迪基你让小恶魔去买验孕棒？！”  
提姆和杰森吃惊地看着他，迪克颤颤巍巍从口袋里掏出那根验孕棒丢给布鲁斯，然后试图在沙发里缩成一团。  
“最坏的结果，布鲁斯。”迪克抱着头痛苦地说，“我的热潮期提前了。”  
顿时喝茶的吃饼干的揉狗的全停下了，提姆攥着衣角把头偏了过去：“因为我之前标记了迪克，所以……应该是我发情诱使他的热潮期提前了。”  
“omega被标记后会迎合自己的alpha的发情调整热潮期的时间。”迪克干巴巴地说，“我的热潮期本来在下周。”  
布鲁斯凝视着那根验孕棒——两根红线，迪克体内的omega激素发生了变化，说明他已经受孕了。  
“……鸟宝宝，你居然……”杰森的表情似乎凝固在了脸上，布鲁斯以为是画面卡住了。  
“我已经想好了你们的孩子出生后叫什么名字。”达米安从沙发上站起来，掏出一份名单，“我很贴心的给你们了不同的选择，所以你们可以在里面挑一个。”  
“噢，达米安，够了，坐下。”  
“别命令我，德雷克，这都是为了格雷森准备的。”他摇了摇手里的名单，“所以孩子一定要姓格雷森。”  
“这是个重要的问题，少爷们。”阿尔弗雷德说话了，所有人都闭上了嘴，“你们接下来打算怎么办？”  
一片死寂，迪克和提姆互相看了看，同时看向了布鲁斯。  
“……一般来说，想你们这种情况只有结婚。”布鲁斯艰难开口，“毕竟你永久标记了他，提姆。”  
“那孩子呢？”达米安问，“他们结婚了会把孩子生下来吗？”  
“不！”迪克和提姆异口同声说到。  
“你们的‘不’是说不要结婚还是不要孩子？”  
“不要结婚！”“不要孩子！”  
提姆看看迪克。  
“不要孩子！”“不要结婚！”  
迪克看看提姆。  
“他们大概想说都不要。”杰森说。  
“可是你已经被永久标记了，迪克。”布鲁斯说，“就算你们以后找别的人结婚也无法改变你永远都是提姆的omega的事实。”  
“我觉得我们的青春期教育做的很到位了，少爷们。”阿尔弗雷德说，“我和布鲁斯老爷都强调过安全套的重要性。”  
“我早上的时候给了他们一盒，但是看起来已经晚了。”达米安面无表情。  
“小鬼，你有十六岁了吗就参加这种话题的会议？”  
“验孕棒和棉条我都去买过了我为什么不能参加？”  
“除了注册结婚还有别的选项吗布鲁斯？”  
布鲁斯看着双人沙发上那两个好像一夜失足的青年人，在心里想过无数个方法，最后他摇了摇头：“或者你们不结婚但要维持这种关系。迪克，这是永久标记，也就意味着你在热潮期的时候会永久需求提姆的信息素，生理和心理都需要。提姆除了会对你产生保护欲外倒是不受什么影响，但是你要怎么办？你们两个打算娶个姑娘然后告诉他们你们年轻的时候错误的标记了或者永久标记了谁？”  
迪克攥紧了拳头，他的信息素变得很不稳定，提姆下意识的握住了他的手，散发出安抚的信息素稳定迪克的情绪。  
“恕我直言，少爷们。”阿尔弗雷德给布鲁斯添了茶，“你们已经开始像普通的伴侣那样关心对方了。”  
“如果你们不想要孩子的话，要等到两个月后才能打胎。”布鲁斯说，“这段时间你们先好好考虑考虑吧。”  
“嘿！我都起好名字了！你们真的不打算生吗？”达米安扬起了那份名单。  
“好了，达米安。”布鲁斯上楼去了，“让他们好好静一静吧。”  
“好吧，父亲。”达米安把名单塞回口袋，蹲下揉了揉提图斯的脖子，“走吧提图斯，我们出去散步！”  
杰森关掉视频通讯，坐在椅子上继续吃着甜饼干，布鲁斯开门进来了，到他旁边站住了。  
“你怎么想的？”  
“我？”他嘴里叼着饼干抬头看了看布鲁斯，拿起杯子喝了口茶，“不管是注册也好生孩子也好，都得看迪基和鸟宝宝怎么想的了。”  
“我是说你，杰森。”布鲁斯挑眉，“迪克和提姆的事情如果是发生在你身上的话？”  
“老头子，我现在没跟你拼命已经是我和你相亲相爱的表现了。”杰森瞪着他，“如果你把我的肚子搞大了我一定把你掐死在床上。”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 杰森迎来了他姗姗来迟的分化期分化成了omega，然而提姆也在这个时候分化成了alpha，于是整个庄园陷入了一片混乱

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 蝙蝠们重新开始正常的夜巡，而因为杰森还在热潮期，布鲁斯只能做后勤

由于在热潮期受孕，迪克的身体停止了热潮期，激素开始将信息素改变成很淡的味道，再洒一点掩盖信息素的香水——十分好，假扮蝙蝠侠更像了，真不知道这是好还是不好。  
“格雷森，你不是怀孕了吗？”  
“现在还没有，达米安，那还只是细胞而已。”迪克戴上头罩，“怎么样，是不是更像布鲁斯了？”  
“……就算你努力踮脚也不会和布鲁斯一样高的，迪克。”提姆看着在那里努力把自己撑得更大个的迪克，捏了捏鼻梁，“你真的要去吗？我是说，我和达米安今天也能处理好夜巡。”  
“噢，少来，你们两个单独相处超过两个小时不打架我跟杰森姓！”迪克活动了几下关节，他有些跃跃欲试了，“我们快点出发吧，我简直迫不及待了，我现在急需活动活动身体。”  
今天蝙蝠车是迪克开，他第一个坐了进去，然后掏出一罐空气清新剂喷了喷，提姆的眉毛都要扬到头发里去了。  
“呃，迪克？”  
“怎么了？”  
“你这是……”  
“他现在喷一喷，等下在车里吃汉堡的时候就能掩盖过去味道了。”达米安一脸嫌弃地说，“然而每次都是一秒就能闻出来。”  
今天的后勤是布鲁斯——他强烈要求的，以至于阿尔弗雷德轻松到端着茶和杰森聊了两个小时《简·爱》才来给他送茶和点心。  
“你去杰森哪里了？”  
“噢，是的，希望我身上没有沾上太多信息素。”老管家放下托盘，“杰森少爷是难得能和我谈谈英国文学的人。”  
“我也看英国文学的，阿尔弗雷德。”  
“我当然知道，布鲁斯老爷，达米安少爷也看，不过你们两位可都是闲不下来的，还是活跃在打击犯罪的一线好了。”阿尔弗雷德给布鲁斯的茶里加了一点奶和一块糖，“而且我们还能谈谈第二天的晚餐做什么比较好。”  
布鲁斯想了想，还是选择转回去看昨天的监控录像——他要知道自己缺席的一个晚上达米安做的怎么样，虽然他知道肯定很好，但是——  
屏幕上，一个身高一米四，穿着迷你蝙蝠侠制服的身影快乐的冲进了蝙蝠车，接着车子启动，扬长而去。  
布鲁斯默默关掉了监控录像，他选择看看今天有关蝙蝠侠的新闻，迷你蝙蝠侠出现的消息赫然出现在娱乐八卦头版，连出现的版面都不对了。  
“……达米安。”他接通了公共频道，“我们需要谈谈。”  
“父亲，你不是说夜巡期间不能叫名字吗？”  
“我们需要谈谈。”布鲁斯一字一顿地说，“达米安·韦恩。”  
——啊哦。  
迪克抖了一下。  
——不好，蝙蝠侠生气了。

 

杰森闲着没事在那里看阿尔弗雷德找给他的英式点心的做法，耳朵上别着他的通讯器，在听到布鲁斯说“我们需要谈谈”的时候他没憋住躺在床上哈哈大笑起来。他就知道蝙蝠宝宝十有八九是穿着迷你蝙蝠侠的制服出去了，这会儿估计是被发现了。他加快手上的速度，希望能黑进蝙蝠电脑找出昨天晚上的录像，结果他的电脑被布鲁斯黑了回去，并警告他“再有一次我就把你的系统彻底黑掉”。  
所以红头罩更来劲了——蝙蝠侠都这么说了，还不黑过去那还是人吗？  
结果就是他的电脑被布鲁斯彻底报废掉，只能继续在房间里看那本英式点心的制作方法。  
当晚布鲁斯对达米安进行了“为什么你不能穿着迷你蝙蝠侠的制服满哥谭蹦哒”的教育，杰森很想偷听但是电脑坏了，他不能嘲笑蝙蝠宝宝，于是他只好上床睡觉。  
布鲁斯晚些时候回来了，他已经洗过澡换过衣服，躺在床上的时候杰森嗅到了他的信息素，和柑橘味的沐浴露的味道混合在一起，让他觉得十分安心。  
“你今天感觉还好？”  
杰森用鼻子回答了布鲁斯的关心，背对着他准备睡觉。布鲁斯等了半天除了一声冷哼什么都没听到，也不浪费宝贵的时间，翻个身很快就入睡了。  
布鲁斯是被杰森的信息素呛醒的——毕竟他的信息素味道是淡淡的火药味，然而跟你一个被窝的时候那个浓度会变成呛人的火药味。他猛地掀开被子，杰森蜷缩在被窝里，一手撸动着自己的阴茎，一手伸到身后抽插着后穴，嘴巴死死咬住被子不松口，唾液眼泪打湿了一片布料，死都不出声。  
再一次陷入热潮期的杰森决心绝不屈服，不向自己的生理本能和布鲁斯屈服，然而在他努力了十几分钟之后这种不到位的刺激无疑只是隔靴搔痒，布鲁斯很快就醒了，一掀被子看到他，很快牙齿就咬上了他颈后的腺体，信息素的注入让他满足舒适了许多，终于松口放开了惨兮兮湿唧唧的被子。  
“你的热潮期都是晚上才来。”布鲁斯松开他的后颈，在上面舔了舔，他本能顺从地送上自己的后颈，接着反应过来，又收了回去，“不要在被标记后的热潮期和自己作对，杰森，结果只会越来越重。”  
“说得好像你经历过一样，布鲁斯。”  
“新闻报道过不止一例，杰森，你总不想把你的腺体都徒手抠出来。”布鲁斯散发出安抚的信息素，试图让杰森好受些，但是似乎没什么用。  
“啊！该死！”杰森觉得这不是他的风格，他应该想干什么干什么，而不是从这里忍着，那是迪基的风格。于是他猛的翻过身，扑了过去，“少教育我了老头子！”  
布鲁斯觉得他身为一个alpha，好像是在杰森的热潮期第二次被骑了。杰森的绿眼睛里朦朦胧胧的，直接粗暴地把他的拳击短裤撕开了。  
“杰森！”  
“别心疼，我回头赔你十条一样的。”说着他俯下身，含住了布鲁斯的阴茎。  
——哦操。  
迪克躺在床上左翻右翻睡不着，今天的家庭会议他猜杰森的热潮期来了，现在在布鲁斯的卧室里关着，不知道他们两个怎么样了，布鲁斯意志力这么强，应该没有永久标记杰森吧——  
“迪克？”提姆看着在布鲁斯卧室门口用纸杯偷听的迪克吃了一惊。  
“嘘——”迪克示意他小声，“我在观察布鲁斯和小翅膀现在怎么样了。”  
“你这根本就是在偷听。”提姆小声说到，也拿了个纸杯扣在门上，“再说你这样能听到什么？”  
门里一开始还比较安静，几分钟后一阵闷响，好像二百多磅的东西翻滚到了地上，然后好像是布鲁斯发出的怒吼——迪克听不清——，接着就是几声翻滚的声音，砰砰有人敲了几下地板，接着什么都听不清了。  
“我觉得我们可能不会知道接下来发生了什么了。”提姆悄悄地说，“说不定是他们在里面打了一架。”  
“不可能，提姆。”迪克还在那里专心听里面的动静，“他们一定是已经激烈的做起来了。”  
“你这么确定？”  
“被标记的omega热潮期没有自己的alpha可是很危险的。”  
迪克坚持在那里听，提姆只好陪着他，过了一会儿，门板从里面被撞了几下，接着砰砰被敲了几下，吓得迪克连忙后撤，但是门并没有开，于是他又拉着提姆把纸杯扣在门上继续听。  
“……该死的……”这是杰森的声音，他好像紧贴着门，声音比较清楚，“啊哈——你慢点——啊啊——”  
“你自己惹的我。”布鲁斯似乎离得比较远，声音有些含糊，有些话听不清，“自己扑上来……做好准备……”  
“……噢……”  
提姆的脸一下就红了，赶紧拽着迪克回房间。  
“我们最好赶紧回去。”他低声说，“蝙蝠侠不会希望我们知道这些的。”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 杰森迎来了他姗姗来迟的分化期分化成了omega，然而提姆也在这个时候分化成了alpha，于是整个庄园陷入了一片混乱

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 提姆不知道自己对迪克隐约的感情是真的还是信息素所致，而布鲁斯看到了提姆的短信

第二天早餐的时候，布鲁斯顶着左脸的淤青一脸平静地吃着自己的炒蛋，达米安偷偷用培根喂提图斯，提姆和迪克在那里嘀嘀咕咕了一会儿，阿尔弗雷德咳嗽了两声提醒他们吃饭才分开。  
全家人都在装作没看到布鲁斯脸上的淤青，包括提图斯，他正在达米安的手心里舔着培根的味道。  
“父亲，我有件事想问您。”偷偷的把培根喂了狗的达米安擦了擦手，“为什么格雷森就能穿蝙蝠侠的衣服而我不能。”  
“你还小，达米安。”  
“我不小了。”达米安嚷嚷起来，“我很快就能长过格雷森了，到时候我比他还能打。”  
“那也是‘到时候’，达米安。”迪克打了个呵欠，“目前你就算下杀手还是会输给我的。”  
“所以你现在不能穿蝙蝠侠的衣服。”布鲁斯说，“就算迪克不在也不行。”  
“可是是您说的哥谭不能没有蝙蝠侠，父亲。”达米安理直气壮，“一米四的蝙蝠侠也是蝙蝠侠！”  
“我说什么来着，他肯定会惦记这回事的。”迪克悄悄对布鲁斯说，“你昨天不应该这么严厉的，要给孩子自尊心。”  
“什么，合着我成全家最后一个没有穿过蝙蝠衣的了？”提姆反应过来，“不行布鲁斯，今天的蝙蝠侠必须是我。”  
布鲁斯想要不要买通一下报社，别让他们报道为什么蝙蝠侠的体型各种缩水这种问题，毕竟不是什么事情都可以用“黑暗骑士中了邪恶外星人魔法师的魔法”来解释的。

 

今天的蝙蝠侠还是迪克，因为布鲁斯和达米安死活不同意提姆当蝙蝠侠。  
杰森今天度过了十分平静的一天，他把《基督山伯爵》看完了，并且工整书写了读书笔记，现在他正在重温第二遍，感叹一下时间的流逝——又到了夜巡的时候了，今天的后勤依然是布鲁斯。  
他欢快的打开自己的通讯器，打开电脑，日常开始往蝙蝠洞里黑——他换了个模式，什么都不做，先看看布鲁斯在干什么，于是他黑进了监控，调到正对着蝙蝠电脑的摄像头。  
布鲁斯正坐在那里，改他们的档案，唉声叹气地，迪克的档案配偶那一行从“无配偶”变成了“提摩西·杰克逊·德雷克”，于是杰森打开对迪克的通讯频道疯狂嘲笑了他一顿。  
“怎么样，夜翼，怀孕之后感觉还好吗？”  
“揍你一顿还是可以的，小翅膀。”迪克的心情不错，话里带着笑意，“不信你可以试试。”  
“得了吧，那样的话我们还没分出个胜负，鸟宝宝和老头子先要反目成仇了。”  
“啊哈，alpha的保护欲。”迪克看了看旁边还在和达米安吵嘴的提姆，摸了摸头顶的蝙蝠耳朵，“你和B怎么样？”  
“啊哈，我以为你们都看到我的杰作了。”杰森的声音幸灾乐祸，“我保证他下周也戴不上头罩。”  
“其他的呢？”  
“没其他的了，他还想让红头罩怀孕吗？”杰森哼了一声，“这是不可能的事。”

 

夜巡结束后，提姆和迪克洗了澡，换了衣服，回了各自的房间。迪克已经受孕，信息素趋于平稳，他房间的门也修好了，可能一切都会回归原轨——大概他永久标记了迪克这件事除外。  
“嗨提姆……”提姆刚打算躺下，迪克就抱着枕头过来了，“我睡不着。可以和你一起睡吗？”  
要放在以前，提姆肯定挪挪地方拍拍床：来吧，分你一半！但他现在分化了，还不慎发情咬了迪克，还更不慎地再次发情永久标记了他——现在他已经算个准爸爸了！他开始犹豫要不要留迪克在他的房间里。  
迪克似乎十分自然的关上了门，爬到他的床上躺了下来，开始说今天的夜巡啊怎么怎么达米安他怎么怎么布鲁斯和杰森怎么怎么，今天痛揍了企鹅人怎么怎么——提姆一个字都没听进去，迪克身上的信息素味道很淡，几乎和beta差不多，但是靠近了还是能嗅出孕期激素的味道，这会让alpha不再注意他，从本能上保证他的安全——是的，几乎没有味道。  
但是提姆觉得迪克身上的信息素味道香甜过头了，等迪克说完了，伸手摸了摸他的脸颊说提姆不早了快睡吧，然后凑上来亲了他一口。  
提摩西·德雷克人生第一次躺在自己床上辗转难眠，根本睡不着。迪克睡着后他偷偷发短信给杰森，但对方直到两小时后才回复他。  
——嗨，杰森，我们能谈谈吗。  
两小时后。  
——怎么了？  
提姆心说你是不是真的和布鲁斯搞上了，过了那么久才回复。  
——我觉得我可能喜欢上迪克了，但是我不知道是不是因为信息素的影响。  
又过了十分钟。  
——也许吧。  
也许？是多还是少？  
——那你和布鲁斯呢？  
杰森这次回复的很迅速。  
——我不知道。  
然后他握着手机躺在床上直至天亮。

 

布鲁斯拿着杰森的手机，对着提姆的短信发愣。杰森已经睡着，被他塞到床上去了，他现在坐在床边，看着提姆说“可能喜欢上迪克了”，一言不发——他的确在发愣，真的没有在想别的东西。直到天快亮了，他才放下杰森的手机，也躺到床上，准备休息一会儿。  
杰森蜷成一团睡得很熟，布鲁斯从背后靠过来，额头抵住他的后背，热潮期暂时退去，杰森的信息素现在令他觉得愉快安心。  
——提姆喜欢上迪克？认真的？  
那他们是不是打算生孩子了？  
他真的接受这两个完全是意外导致永久标记的“伴侣”吗？  
等他睡醒还要处理别的问题，所以在阿尔弗雷德叫他吃早餐前，他还可以休息会儿，杰森的味道就很好，能让他难得的睡得很安心。


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 杰森迎来了他姗姗来迟的分化期分化成了omega，然而提姆也在这个时候分化成了alpha，于是整个庄园陷入了一片混乱

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 为了解开提姆的疑惑，布鲁斯去询问了赛琳娜

达米安躺在书房的沙发上看一本人体解剖的书，他现在深刻的觉得整个家的人都不靠谱，蝙蝠侠和韦恩的未来就寄托在他的身上了——加油啊，达米安，你可是父亲和母亲的儿子，你可以的，你要争取在事情发展的更进一步之前做好几个备选方案。达米安的那张小脸紧紧皱着，他可以容忍德雷克和格雷森生一个小格雷森，但他有点不太想要一个兄弟，尤其是父亲和陶德生的，那陶德以后还不得经常来庄园和他抢甜饼干了，父亲也要把更多的精力放在他身上——嘿！陶德，那是我父亲！  
当然了，他不会和别人提这个秘密计划，父亲也不会，他现在全身心扑在陶德身上呢。虽然他已经对父亲和母亲复合不抱希望，但是没有孩子会轻易的接受父母有新的伴侣，尤其是那个伴侣天天被格雷森在他耳边唠叨是他二哥，也不叫他名字，总是叫他蝙蝠宝宝。  
完全忽略了杰森和布鲁斯本人意愿的达米安在书房里秘密地准备着他的方案，这段时间布鲁斯的确疏于陪伴他，在真正的被塔利亚告知“你当爸爸了”之后他开始注意应该给孩子直面的关怀和爱护，不然很容易出现一个杰森这样干啥都要和他对着干的教育成果——他在努力当爸爸，在杰森分化之前他甚至还买了本《如何应对青春期的孩子并与其交流》放在床头每天认真学习。  
“我的天，老头子，我以为你这辈子都不会看这种书了。”第二天杰森在布鲁斯的床头抽屉里发现了这本书，“你为了蝙蝠宝宝可真是下了血本的努力。”  
“我在努力给达米安一个正常的童年。”布鲁斯把书拿回去，放回原处，“我对你和迪克的童年做了太多错误的事情。”  
“没有哪个孩子的正常童年是满天乱飞当超级英雄的，布鲁斯。”杰森嗤笑，抓起了他的手机，“我们几个里面童年算正常的也就是鸟宝宝了……哦嘿，你他妈动我手机了？我怎么不记得我凌晨四点有回复鸟宝宝的短信！”他迅速看了看短信内容，嘴角弧起一个笑容，“啊哈，这可真是意料之外的展开啊，布鲁斯。”  
“两个儿子要是互相喜欢了当爸爸的简直要心肌梗死。”  
“你少来了，你他妈都操了我好几天了，我也没见你有啥羞耻心。”  
被标记，发情，热潮这些关键词缠住的alpha和omega们现在是真的没什么功夫关心达米安的健康成长，毕竟除了阿尔弗雷德，很多事情他们反而要仰仗这个十岁的骄傲的小鸟宝宝。整个家的成年人都被本能的事情绊住无法脱身的那天，达米安一个人完成了夜巡，还帮了这帮不靠谱的大人的忙，这让未成年不受影响的达米安感觉到了优越，他骄傲的挺起了胸膛。  
“没了我你们可怎么办啊。”他得意地说。  
“是的，没有你我们可怎么办啊。”杰森压根就没看他，顺着话隔着门奉承了一句，“那你能帮我拿饼干来吗？”

 

布鲁斯现在的确有些忽略了达米安，鸡飞狗跳的几天过去，他现在脑子里只有三件事：哥谭怎么样了，杰森的热潮期，迪克和提姆的事情。  
凌晨的短信炸弹让蝙蝠侠没睡多久，醒来后他开始思考这些事情的严重程度，最后他决定和提姆聊聊。  
“提姆，我就开门见山的说了。”提姆在书房坐下，布鲁斯关上了门，坐回书桌后面，“你是不是喜欢上迪克了。”  
“……杰森出卖我了？”提姆一宿没睡，黑眼圈在他脸上十分显眼，“还是你看到他的短信了。”  
布鲁斯掂量了一下决定还是不要说回复短信的是他：“我看见了，所以想和你聊聊。”  
“我不知道，布鲁斯，我知道信息素会对人的感情有一定的影响，但是我不确定这是信息素导致的。”提姆揉了揉眼睛，他觉得好困，“我不想被信息素引导着喜欢上谁。”  
“……提姆，你书读的可真不少，但是你稍微想一想。”布鲁斯斟酌着措辞，说出他想了一个上午的答案，“迪克的身上现在有信息素的味道吗？”  
布鲁斯转战到起居室，迪克正窝在沙发里看报纸的娱乐版并吃着甜饼干，孕期激素会导致omega摄入更多的营养来满足婴儿的发育所需，于是他理直气壮的吃了不少。  
“心情不错？”  
“嗨，布鲁斯。”迪克的嘴边还有饼干屑，“你不要说我吃的太多，我现在总是觉得饿。”  
“我没想说，我只是想说你再这样吃下去可能就塞不进你的夜翼制服了。”  
迪克成功的停止了咀嚼。  
“我们得谈谈。”布鲁斯把饼干托盘拉过来，把剩下的甜饼干据为己有，“你现在对提姆怎么想的。”  
“所以说你找他们谈了谈是不是喜欢上了对方？”杰森今天看的是莎士比亚的十四行诗，他停下写读书笔记，用一种“布鲁斯你是不是脑子有问题”的眼神看着他，“他们自己都不知道你问他们有什么用？”  
“我想了解他们的想法。”布鲁斯在电脑上敲敲打打着，“这是个复杂的事情。”  
“这事我觉得你得问问专家。”杰森回过头继续写他的读书笔记，背后布鲁斯已经在考虑要不要打开Google去搜一搜“如何排除信息素对爱情的干扰”这个问题了，“你认识的人里面就没有经历过多段感情有经验的人吗？”  
布鲁斯认真想了想，正义联盟里面似乎女朋友最多最有女人缘的除了他就是迪克了，简直遗传的，致命的吸引力和荷尔蒙。  
“不，别用你布鲁西宝贝的脑子去想！”杰森似乎想到了什么，回过头大声制止他，“有没有心思细腻的女士能给你意见的？”  
于是他们现在坐在咖啡厅的桌子边上，对面是笑眯眯的赛琳娜·凯尔，杰森恨不得要把头砸进桌子里面，好好想一想他们有没有认识的正常人能给些意见。  
“布鲁斯，我们认识这么长时间我第一次听说你需要感情方面的建议。”赛琳娜的笑容发自真心，试问有哪个女人不喜欢布鲁西宝贝的八卦，“你和这个小伙子出现感情问题了？”  
“噢，别带上我。”杰森摆手，然后掏出自己的书，“我只是一个装饰物，你们谈就好，这是他的事情。”  
布鲁斯叹了口气：“杰森。”  
“不，别找我，让我看书。”  
布鲁斯的目光在杰森和赛琳娜之间摇摆，他在考虑那些词汇是得当的：“好吧……赛琳娜，是这样的。我有两个朋友，一个是alpha一个是omega，他们关系很好，但是alpha的年纪比较小，他还有几个月才成年，然后前几天他突然分化了——”  
“噢，嘿，布鲁斯，你说的是你的罗宾吗？”赛琳娜打断了他，“我没记错的话你上一个罗宾今年差不多也该成年了。”  
在旁边装作看书的杰森露出噎着了的表情，赛琳娜的目光在杰森错愕的神情和布鲁斯板着脸但是明显很惊讶的表情上游移着，嘻嘻笑了出来：“哦，布鲁西，你也不想想我认识你多久了，你一共有几个朋友，我用手指头都能数出来，更别说是马上就要成年的。”  
“所以说她认识你多久了？”杰森小声问。  
“从罗宾出道前我就认识他了。”赛琳娜交叉双手撑住自己的下巴，笑眯眯地看着他们，“好吧，好吧，继续说，布鲁斯，然后呢？你突然分化的alpha朋友把你那个omega朋友标记了？”  
“……你的直觉太可怕了，赛琳娜。”  
“所以我第一次和你约会的时候知道自己带上钱包，不像那些上了深夜节目哭诉和布鲁斯·韦恩约会的女人们那样，晚餐吃到一半你就走人了，他们还得打电话给朋友过来帮忙结账。”赛琳娜扬了扬自己的手包，“继续说，布鲁斯，你说的关于感情方面的建议是因为他们可能开始喜欢上对方了吗？”  
布鲁斯开始觉得女人真可怕，为什么他之前从来不知道女人这么可怕，是因为他只是做做样子和她们约会所以错过了这些吗？


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 杰森迎来了他姗姗来迟的分化期分化成了omega，然而提姆也在这个时候分化成了alpha，于是整个庄园陷入了一片混乱

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 赛琳娜给了布鲁斯建议，然而杰森对布鲁斯的态度也开始发生了变化

赛琳娜是一个beta，但就算她是个beta他对男士们的吸引力也不输给omega对alpha的吸引力，不过可能会更健康向上些，至少靠过来的男士们不一定脑子里就是想和她上床，想上床也不会表现得这么明显。  
而作为哥谭的社交名媛，她当然早早就认识了布鲁斯，他刚成为蝙蝠侠那阵她就认识布鲁斯了，为此她之后还说应该早两年认识你，毕竟“蝙蝠侠出道前可是个不折不扣的晚会小王子”。  
“赛琳娜，不要说这些，我们是来问我那两个朋友怎么办的。”然而无论今年是二十七岁还是三十七岁，布鲁斯依然在不是蝙蝠侠的时候拿赛琳娜没办法，“不要提我们年轻时候的时候，都过去了。”  
“说什么呢布鲁斯，我还年轻，老的只有你。”赛琳娜用那双猫一样的漂亮眼睛瞪了他一眼，接着笑眯眯地对捧着莎士比亚十四行诗但是一脸吃惊看着她的杰森继续说，“哦，你不用吃醋，早知道布鲁斯是狗派，我是猫派，我们注定没法在一起。”  
——这他妈是我这辈子听到的最搞笑的分手理由了。虽然你们压根就没正常交往。杰森心想。  
“……然后在我发现我另一个身份爱慕的对象居然是白天拒绝的狗派的时候，我的内心十分复杂，不过好在都已经过去了，我现在更爱我的猫了。”  
——哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！杰森在内心无情嘲笑。  
赛琳娜是一个会让人想起传统男女之间事情的人，和他在一起会让人觉得第二性征的存在根本没有必要，毕竟脑子里全是今天操谁这种事情的人真的太低俗。更别说如果没有第二性征，犯罪率会下降不少。  
“……所以说布鲁斯，你有怀疑过你的朋友喜欢上谁只是因为想和她或者他上床吗？”赛琳娜耸耸肩，“希望上一个罗宾私生活可别和你一样。”  
“……嘿，我只是和姑娘们共度春宵又没说喜欢上人家。”布鲁斯抱住了头，“我在你眼里就是这样的吗赛琳娜？”  
“老头子你忘记你一个月换一个女朋友的事情了吗？”杰森嘲笑到，不过赛琳娜则拍了拍他的肩安抚他：“当然不是，布鲁斯，我知道你那都是烟雾弹，你要相信我们两个分手只是因为你喜欢狗。”  
“噗嗤！”杰森再也忍不住，他要笑出来，赛琳娜和布鲁斯之后谈了什么有一段他甚至都没听见。  
“……所以说你考虑过别的方面吗？”赛琳娜问布鲁斯，“你和我当初相爱，是爱上我了，还是爱上我是个beta了？大家都知道一般alpha只爱omega，碰上和beta相爱的都报道是个真爱的大新闻，这不让我们一开始也以为我们才是真爱么？”  
“……直到我说我喜欢狗。”  
“直到你说你喜欢狗。”  
布鲁斯心想真爱太脆弱了，他们当年跨越了阵营相爱，却输给了她喜欢猫他喜欢狗。人类可真难懂。  
旁边的杰森一副豁然开朗的样子，他掏出手机在屏幕上敲敲打打的给提姆发短信，后面赛琳娜和布鲁斯在谈什么都没心情听了。  
“我当初爱你只是普通的男女之爱。”布鲁斯叹气，“你勾了我的心，没有信息素，只是最传统的男人和女人的关系。”  
“你看，你不是知道了吗。”赛琳娜拿起手包站起来，做出一个从自己胸口抓出东西的动作，再拍到布鲁斯胸前，“你的心我还给你了，还有这次的钱一定得是你付。”  
说完她故意在布鲁斯面颊上亲了一口留了唇印，然后昂首挺胸走出了咖啡厅。  
杰森完全没在意刚刚发生了什么，他在和提姆长篇大论完按下了发送短信，抬头一看赛琳娜已经走了，布鲁斯脸上一个口红印。  
“好啊老头子，嘴上说着来帮迪基和鸟宝宝感情咨询，结果和老情人亲上了！”  
“不是，杰森——”  
“车我开回去你自己打车吧！”杰森掏出布鲁斯西装口袋里的车钥匙，抱着自己的书一溜烟跑出咖啡厅，跳上车直奔韦恩庄园。  
坐在自己车里还没开走的赛琳娜在驾驶室里看到杰森跳进保时捷一个人把车开走，布鲁斯一脸懵逼地追出来的时候笑得前仰后合——她会载布鲁斯回家吗？不，开什么玩笑，她可是在制造机会。布鲁斯自要能把平常花花公子能说会道的一面分十分之一给他自己本来的样子，估计他们当初就不会分手了。  
“不过，唉，谁让你喜欢上omega还这德行，愁死人了。”赛琳娜拧动钥匙，启动发动机，“作为回报埃及的那个猫雕像是我的了。”  
不过布鲁斯真是出了赛琳娜意外的不开窍，或者说天性就是和自己的本性对着干，他打车回庄园后一直到夜巡，一句话都没和杰森说过。这甚至让迪克觉得有些不对，在他终于以为杰森和布鲁斯的关系缓和又开始相亲相爱的时候，杰森来着布鲁斯的车冲了回来，冲进房间收拾东西宣称要马上搬走，脸色十分难看。最后还是被阿尔弗雷德说服热潮期过了才能走，这才安分下来，就是多吃了好几个了鸡蛋布丁，期间也不跟别人说话，就拿个手机在那里戳短信。  
当晚布鲁斯对发生在韦恩美术馆的那起盗窃事件睁一只眼闭一只眼，迪克心知肚明这是布鲁斯又在还赛琳娜人情了，虽然他不知道这次是什么事。于是他和提姆讨论起当年猫女和蝙蝠侠的浪漫史，而提姆则一有空就拿出手机看，对这个话题兴趣缺缺，他又不能和达米安讨论这些，这让他有一种自己在演独角戏的感觉。  
而提姆这边可算发现杰森没事做了，他不知道从哪里看了心灵鸡汤给他一大段一大段的发送短信内容，从他下午外出回来之后就没停过。问题是他还觉得居然十分正确，这是什么，心灵鸡汤终于对超级英雄有用了吗？  
达米安整个晚上都沉浸在他爸会不会和杰森喜结连理的危险想象中，一张小脸皱着，一脸的不开心，他觉得等回去了还需要再准备几个备选方案——离家出走是一点用都没有，不知道父亲吃不吃他声称要会母亲那里你将失去你亲爱的宝宝那套。  
夜巡的三个人各怀心事，布鲁斯也是。赛琳娜的话在他的脑中打转，他在想等迪克他们回来之后要怎么和他们谈谈，不知道他们会有什么反应和决定。虽然说哪怕现在迪克一头撞过来跟他说他打算把孩子生下来他也一定会尊重他的意愿，但法律可没规定他不能在听到这个消息的时候突发心肌梗死——如果是真的的话麻烦给他点心理准备，这简直比塔利亚带着四英尺高的儿子到他面前的时候更让人犯心脏病。  
而至于杰森，他的热潮期大概还有最后两天，他已经准备好热潮期一过就抱着头罩冲去找罗伊和科莉，去他个外太空十天半个月的。而现在他打算把赛琳娜的话举一反三传达给提姆，并有点得意的进行青春期恋爱咨询，显然忘记了提姆上中学的时候就有过女朋友了，而他至今连男朋友都没有。  
整个家里唯一没有心事的阿尔弗雷德今天给提图斯做了牛肉口味宠物大餐，看着这各怀心事的一家子，他拍了拍提图斯的头，说这个家里就剩你知道怎么享受生活了。


	12. Chapter 12

夜巡结束后大家纷纷换了衣服冲了澡，回到各自的房间睡觉。提姆正抱着枕头和杰森在短信交流心灵鸡汤，迪克抱着枕头就进来了，十分自然的爬到床上，放下枕头，拍一拍，凑过去亲了下他的脸颊说“晚安提米”，钻进被窝就睡了。  
提姆凝固在一边，过了好一会儿才反应过来，疯狂地给杰森发短信。  
——他又跑来钻进我的被窝是怎么回事？！还十分自然的样子！  
——杰森你确定是我想的那样吗！  
——杰森！回话杰森！  
然而杰森这次没有回短信，提姆大概知道他在忙什么，这个二哥彻底指望不上了。他关上灯，慢慢躺下，闭上眼睛，他能嗅到迪克的信息素，味道很淡，却又很甜美，带着孕期激素的味道。他想起布鲁斯说过，omega孕期的信息素味道淡到几乎没有，他不知道他所闻到的甜美气味是什么，他知道迪克并没有用什么信息素香水。  
他的手机振动了一下，有短信，来自杰森的。打开手机一看，提姆的脸腾就红了。他知道布鲁斯看到短信了，这一条就是布鲁斯发的。  
——迪克身上目前不存在omega信息素，那是荷尔蒙的味道。  
布鲁斯告诉他。那是人类最原始的性吸引力的味道。尽管第二性征的信息素也属于一种明显的荷尔蒙，但即便是毫无味道的beta，也有着能够吸引爱侣的荷尔蒙。只不过人们总是生活在“只有alpha和omega才有味道”的观念里，很多人忽略了在第二性征出现前，人类本就有的那种淡淡的，吸引伴侣的味道。  
“……迪克，你睡了吗？”  
“怎么了提姆？”迪克翻了个身看着他。“你睡不着？”  
提姆深吸了口气。  
“迪克，我得说……我先声明这不是因为信息素的原因，我喜——”  
“你等等！”迪克蹦了起来，翻身压在提姆身上。“你等等！我年纪大这得我来说！”  
——不是这什么规矩？！和年纪有关系吗？！  
还没等提姆反应过来，迪克扑上去亲了他的嘴唇。  
“我挺抱歉让你莫名其妙就遇上这档子事，当然了也有可能是信息素的原因。”他摸了摸提姆的脸颊，露出一个温柔的笑容。“但是无论如何我现在都很喜欢你，提米。我以百分之百的理智保证我现在说的是实话。”  
“可我把你永久的标记了，迪克。”  
“少说那个，你就说你怎么想的，提米。”迪克的神色十分正经。“我喜欢你，提米。喜欢到你要是想让我把托马斯生下来都行。”  
“你都起好名字了是吗？！还有等等你这明显就是受信息素影响了啊！”

 

布鲁斯和杰森在门口一人拿个纸杯偷听，杰森显得一脸担心。  
“他们俩今天能谈妥吗？”  
“如果提姆想通的话。”  
“我好像听到他们说到重点了——唔……”  
“……你这热潮来的真是时候。”  
布鲁斯扛起杰森就往楼上跑，进了房间锁上门，一把把杰森扔到床上——他还叫了一声，不过他也该习惯了——。他脱衣服的时候杰森还在那里嚷嚷：“坚持一下就能听完了啊老头子！”  
“你以为你热潮来的时候能等？”布鲁斯脱掉衣服爬到床上，把杰森的衣服扒掉。他的皮肤已经因为热潮的原因开始泛红，有着淡淡火药味的信息素从他身上涌出，很快扩散到了整个房间。“要是再多听两句，你在提姆的房门口就是现在这样了。”  
“我能坚持……嘶哈——”布鲁斯用手摸了下他的皮肤，杰森颤抖着吸了口气。“操，你不碰我的话我绝对能坚持到鸟宝宝承认的时候。”  
“当务之急是先解决你的热潮，杰森。”布鲁斯从床头找出安全套。“我可不想再搞得家里鸡飞狗跳。”  
杰森的信息素因为是淡淡的火药味所以闻起来有点呛人，然而在alpha闻起来依然是有着香甜的气息，尤其是正在热潮的时候。杰森每次都会抱怨alpha真是定力不够那么容易就会被诱发发情，然而每次他都因为布鲁斯情欲爆发时的信息素干出一些让他第二天感觉羞耻的事情。  
“嗯……你别……啊啊……”杰森轻声呻吟了一下，接着又咬住了嘴唇。“你……他妈的别乱动啊！又滑出来了！”  
“杰森。”布鲁斯叹息，他觉得有点腰疼，又不敢太用力压制他，怕伤害到正处于热潮相对脆弱的omega。“我这次真的不想躺在地板上了。”  
如果今天提姆和迪克还有在门口偷听的话应该会知道，虽然上次撞在门上的那个是杰森，但把人摔在地板上的可不是布鲁斯，那也是杰森。  
布鲁斯当然想在床上做爱，毕竟床是软的，地板就算铺了地毯那还是硬邦邦的地板。然而杰森不喜欢床垫嘎吱嘎吱作响的声音，这几天又没法换，就总把他拉到地上——他力气还特大，把布鲁斯按在地上就往上骑，在他热潮第二天的时候着实把布鲁斯吓了一跳。  
“少来……嗯……我才不要听折磨床垫的声音，听着牙疼。”杰森把布鲁斯的阴茎纳入自己的后穴。他的热潮总是在夜晚来临，好处就是不至于在白天的时候就和布鲁斯搞得嗯嗯啊啊直叫。“嘶——进来了，哈啊……你好大，每次都得慢慢来。”  
alpha粗大的阴茎再次捅进他的身体，擦过前列腺，进入了布满神经末梢的生殖腔。自从布鲁斯第二天戴了套他就开始放肆的让他操到生殖腔来，第一天差点永久标记但给他的快感过于强烈，等到他白天反应过来的时候已然有些食髓知味，他好像爱上用生殖腔做爱的感觉了。  
“哈啊……动一动，布鲁斯……”主动让alpha进到生殖腔的快感太大，加上alpha令他感觉到臣服的气息让他身子发软。“动一动，快……唔嗯！”  
生殖腔在感受到alpha信息素的入侵后积极蠕动了起来——或许只是错觉，但是至少布鲁斯现在是这么觉得的。杰森正骑在他身上，撑着他的腹部，挺着腰一下一下干着他自己，向后仰着脖子露出脆弱的喉咙，嘴里叽里咕噜的不知道再说什么。  
“……杰森……”布鲁斯抓住他的腰，坐起来把杰森放倒在地上，一手护住他的后脑，用力顶了一下，接着拉着他的大腿操干起来。杰森发出了一声拉长的尖叫。“我说了我不想在地板上躺着了……唔……”  
“啊啊——啊，啊，我可，不想，听床垫的——嗯啊啊——布鲁斯，布鲁斯——”布鲁斯的冲撞和信息素让他很快就上气不接下气地呻吟起来，然而他依然坚持不想听床垫吱呀的惨叫。“我不要，我就要在地上——啊啊，在地上，和你做，啊啊——布鲁斯，啊，操！就是那里，用力啊老头子！”  
“杰森，我不能太用力——”  
“你这几天操我都没拿出第一天的劲来！”杰森嚷嚷起来，布鲁斯嗅出他的信息素有些不对劲。“还是说你觉得我是个omega太脆弱？你这样我才不信当年你能满足猫女！”  
布鲁斯不用去分辨信息素哪里不对了，这句话醋劲十足。  
“你在嫉妒赛琳娜。”  
“我他妈才没有！”  
布鲁斯的阴茎从生殖腔里退了出来。  
“从现在开始我不会动你的前列腺和生殖腔。”说着那根阴茎在他的后穴缓慢抽插起来，不碰前列腺也不进入生殖腔，就在那里缓慢抽插，放在还保持着传统性爱的beta身上都受不了这种温吞的煎熬，更别说一个正在热潮期的omega。“直到你承认你嫉妒她。”  
“操！布鲁斯！”杰森挣扎起来。“他妈的快给我！”  
“别想，杰森。”布鲁斯散发出具有压迫力的信息素，杰森的身体本能的感受到压迫，不动了，但他依然咬牙切齿的看着他，热潮几乎把他的眼睛都烧红了。“操你的！布鲁斯！你还等什么！操！”  
“你要承认，杰森。”他轻轻摸了摸杰森的颈侧。由于标记的原因杰森无法在热潮的时候反抗他的信息素压制，他打算用这点让他说实话。“你在嫉妒赛琳娜，你嫉妒她曾经和我在一起，曾经和我做爱。”  
“我没有！”杰森大喊着，他的身体有些抖动。“我才不嫉妒！你面前就有一个发情的omega都不操！你是不是那里有问题！”  
“杰森。”布鲁斯叹了口气，“你不承认的话我就不操你。”  
“啊啊啊啊——该死的！去你的！布鲁斯！去你的！你去操猫女吧！操你的！有本事别操我啊！有本事别标记我啊！操你的布鲁斯！操！”  
布鲁斯抓住杰森的脚踝，将他的腿拉开，阴茎在他体内缓缓抽动。他能感受到杰森在动摇，他那一串骂骂咧咧的话是哭着说完的。  
“杰森，你承认的话，我以后只和你做爱。不是只和你这一个omega，是只和你做爱。”他说。“只要你承认的话。”  
“去你妈的！”他尖叫到，这一声大的楼下的提姆都听见了。“我就他妈嫉妒她怎么了！你都标记我了还让他亲你——”  
“够了。”布鲁斯扯开他的大腿，阴茎重新操进生殖腔，杰森发出一声尖叫，接着控制不住得大声呻吟起来。“这就够了，杰森，足够了。”  
“操你妈——啊，啊，啊，布鲁斯，你他妈的——”他紧紧抱住布鲁斯的脖子，大腿缠到他的腰上，用力向上挺动腰肢。“有本事标记我啊！有本事永久标记我啊—！啊，啊，操！啊啊，好棒——啊啊——”  
“等你明天白天肯定会后悔让我永久标记你的。”布鲁斯亲了亲他的额头，“你肯定还不想怀——”  
杰森嫌布鲁斯话太多，一把拉过他吻上他的嘴巴。

 

“我好担心啊，我们要不要上去看看？”迪克盯着天花板问提姆。  
“那可真是我听过的他最大的一声尖叫了。”提姆摇摇头，“不过和布鲁斯在一起他应该没什么事。”  
“说的也是。”  
第二天他们在餐桌上看到嗓子都喊哑的杰森时，红头罩瞪了他们一眼。  
“看什么看。”他哑着嗓子说。“我昨天果汁喝太多了。”


	13. Chapter 13

今天韦恩家再度召开了家庭会议。杰森身上的信息素趋于平稳，差不多到了热潮的最后一天。今天布鲁斯终于允许他出来活动而不是全天关在房间里，这让他开心的满屋乱蹿，一会儿去帮阿尔弗雷德泡茶一会儿去和迪克聊天，还跑去骚扰了达米安。  
“你给他憋出病来了都。”提姆说。  
“现在也不能放松，谁知道他什么时候会不会信息素又爆发一次。”布鲁斯喝着茶说。杰森料理和泡茶的手艺都是阿尔弗雷德教的，相比较而言他才真的像老管家的孙子。“我还是会尽量把他关在房间里，不过他的确该出来透透气了。”  
“是啊，他现在整一个多动症儿童。”提姆看着杰森抢了迪克正在吃的饼干，迪克大叫着你这是欺负怀孕的人，于是他一把抢下饼干桶，还给欢呼的迪克。“你还跟他一起变大龄儿童。”  
“小气鬼鸟宝宝！”杰森拿过布鲁斯的杯子把他的茶喝干了。  
“我觉得你们应该记得我们是要开家庭会议的，少爷们。”阿尔弗雷德端出一盘蔓越莓饼干。“我们什么时候开始？”  
“就现在。”布鲁斯拿了一块饼干。“你们都给我坐下。杰森，不要再抢迪克的饼干了，孕期的omega是很护食的。”  
所有人都在沙发上坐下，迪克和提姆依然坐在双人沙发上，布鲁斯坐在三人沙发中间，杰森坐在靠迪克的那边，达米安坐在另一边。阿尔弗雷德坐到旁边的扶手椅上，提图斯趴在阿尔弗雷德和达米安之间，眼巴巴的看着桌上的饼干。  
“不，你不能吃。”达米安认真的说。“这太甜了，你会掉毛的。”  
“我们今天继续谈些正事。”布鲁斯说。“你们两个这次有什么要说的？”  
“我和提姆商量了一下。”迪克说，手机还捏着几块甜饼干。“我决定把孩子打掉。”  
达米安露出一个失望的眼神。  
“因为太早了，我们决定等到提姆大学毕业后再说。”迪克突然想起来了什么。“你现在没有女朋友吧？”  
“如果她们有想睡我也算的话？”  
迪克扭了提姆的大腿一把。  
“我简直要看不下去了！”杰森嚷嚷，“他们居然当着这么多人的面打情骂俏！”  
“出乎意料，德雷克，我还以为你会再坚持一点。”  
“知足吧，达米安。我要是今年大学毕业，你明年春天就能当叔叔了。”  
“好了，你们两个。”布鲁斯制止了他们可能会升级的嘴炮大战。“迪克，你做好决定的话记得第六周到第八周要回来做孕检，来决定你什么时候把孩子打掉。”  
“啥？不是去产科医院就行？”  
“omega的生殖腔不比女性的子宫，至少六周之后胚胎才能稳定下来进行安全流产，而且要去有omega分诊的产科医院。你分化后没看omega的相关资料？”达米安吐槽到。“你确实该多看书了，格雷森。”  
“我有看！”迪克反驳。  
“是啊，你把每一期报纸的《加菲猫》都剪下来订成册了。”杰森拿出一份被剪过的报纸。  
迪克撇嘴。  
“反正你们两个的事情这么定了我也不多干涉什么了。”布鲁斯喝了口茶。“然而我还是得说，迪克，提姆还未成年，你不应该这样。”  
“我才是怀孕的那个好吗你心疼心疼我布鲁斯？！”

 

今天的夜巡依然是迪克带班蝙蝠侠，今天他和提姆关闭通讯频道的次数有点频繁，这让布鲁斯考虑这到底是不是一个好决定。  
“你在干嘛？”杰森从电梯里出来，阿尔弗雷德让他送茶和牛角面包给布鲁斯，他看着布鲁斯坐在那里眉头紧皱。“我没听到迪基和鸟宝宝遇上什么事。”  
“就是因为没事。”布鲁斯说。杰森把托盘放在一边。“我觉得挺正常的啊，说明今天风平浪静没什么事——”  
他顿了顿。  
“他妈的迪基鸟居然利用夜巡的时候谈恋爱？！我说他今天怎么这么安静都没有讲冷笑话！”  
“杰森，如果你也想谈恋爱你可以直说，我会装作没听见的。”  
“神谕，不是你想的那样——卧槽芭芭拉·戈登你听我解释！别切断通讯！”  
芭芭拉果断的切断了通讯。  
“你不该下来的。”布鲁斯的眉头依然皱着，“你今晚应该还有一次热潮。”  
“就下来给你送个东西应该没问题。”杰森耸耸肩，拿起一个牛角面包塞进布鲁斯嘴里。“你吃你的，我上去了。”  
“杰森。”布鲁斯咬了一口面包匆匆咽下去。“你现在——”  
“我今天不想回答你那些嫉妒谁的问题，布鲁斯，你最好也别问我。”他飞快的跑进电梯，离开了蝙蝠洞。  
“……好吧。”布鲁斯掏出手机低头拨出号码。“我可以问问专家怎么说。”  
今天后半夜的时候迪克遇到了一些麻烦事，等处理完已经是凌晨四点多了，他累到车都懒得开直接启动了自动驾驶。唯一还有活力的达米安看着他们一副累趴下的样子在心里感慨这些人没了他可怎么办。  
“父亲，我们回来了。”达米安第一个从车里蹦出来。“德雷克和格雷森好像快累死了一样。”  
“我现在没力气和你吵架，达米安。”提姆脱了衣服，拖着腿走到浴室。“我觉得我快散架了。”  
“你们自己洗一洗，我先上楼了。”布鲁斯从椅子上坐起来，“达米安，别忘了明天还要上学。”  
“啧，那我干脆不要睡了。”他跳到椅子上开始翻电脑里的资料。布鲁斯上楼了，提姆和迪克在蝙蝠洞的浴室洗澡，达米安看资料看到有点犯困，他思索要不要跟父亲说一声需要请假，然后浴室里传来扑通扑通的声音，还有一声听起来像是迪克的叫声。  
“德雷克！你们洗澡的时候能不能不搞！”他冲着浴室大叫到。“有自己的omega了不起啊！”  
过了大概半分钟提姆在淋浴间回到：“不服气就赶紧长大自己也找一个啊达米安！”  
“你跟他说什么呢他还小——嗯啊啊——”  
达米安气呼呼的上楼，洗澡，睡觉去了。家里的大人一个个都不靠谱，韦恩家没了他可怎么办。

 

“你在这期间没问题吗？”杰森皱眉，“我知道你是注册的omega，这段时间警局会给你指派轻松点的任务，但你要带着球去夜巡吗？”  
“如果你愿意去布鲁海文帮我几周。”迪克摸了摸自己的肚子——平的，什么都没有，大概只有一个生殖腔里的大个儿细胞。“布鲁斯说胚胎要到第三周左右成型，在这之前不受什么严重的伤就没问题。”  
“我倒是可以，不过我觉得鸟宝宝一定会去多照顾你的。”杰森咧嘴笑了。“怎么样，怀孕的感觉？”  
“没啥感觉，就是觉得自己胖了几磅……”  
迪克，杰森和提姆一起离开庄园，期间提姆还在和达米安斗嘴，直到迪克把车开来，他上了车，他们才停止争吵。  
“你骑摩托车走？”布鲁斯看着达米安歪着鼻子目送车子远去，牵着提图斯回了自己房间。“你现在感觉没问题了？”  
“屁股疼算吗？”杰森翻了个白眼。“还是说你还想告诉我你昨天把套操破了结果永久标记了我？”  
“你要想的话。”布鲁斯挑了挑眉，杰森的脸一下就红了。“屁股疼的话就别骑摩托车了。”  
“怎么，你要我再住几天？”  
“我本来想说我开车送你，不过我觉得你这个提议也不错。”布鲁斯冲门里喊到。“阿尔弗雷德，杰森说还要留几天——”  
“不不不老头子你等等——”  
“太好了杰森少爷！我做了樱桃蛋糕您要吃吗？”  
啊，谁能反抗阿尔弗雷德呢？杰森告诉自己。

 

“嘿，杰森，你好像胖——”  
“闭嘴，傻鸟。”  
他决定要在布鲁海文这段时间减了肥再回哥谭。


End file.
